My Life Just Turned Insane
by RockyVRWolf
Summary: Trilogy: Part 1 Starring me: This is the end of my story. I'm finally home and it's the best feeling in the world. My life Just Turned Insane is finally over. Complete with Credits!
1. An Almost Ordinary Day

Me: Yes, it's new story with me in it. I own me and that's all I own is myself. Now not everything in this fanfic is true and I'll explain why in later chapters. This chapter is just the basis of the story and what will be expected of me. Read on and see what you think and review.

Ps. And this story will be in my POV only.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**MY HOUSE…**

"Will you get your ass out of bed already!"

I opened my eyes blearily and my mom was standing over me.

"I'm up," I said sleepily.

"You better be, we have to go to Wal-Mart and then it's off to school. Your sister is going to try and apply a job there and we have to go before school," my mom said.

"Alright, alright already!" I shouted. "I'm getting up!"

My mom left and I sat up and stretched. I jumped out of bed and I went to my closet. I opened the door and I put on my grey Oregon Ducks shirt on. I then pulled out my baggy jeans from my dresser and I put them on. I walked to my bathroom door and I walked in. I brushed my teeth, put gel in my hair, spiked it, and went to the bathroom. I flushed the toilet, washed my hands, and I left my room. I went downstairs and I walked into the kitchen.

My breakfast was on the counter and I finished it in ten minutes. I then went into the living room and I put my school supplies inside my backpack. The phone rang as I was about to put my cell phone in its holder, so I hastily put it away and I ran to the phone. I answered it and it was my friend Lea from school.

"Hey, you ready for school?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I might be late 'cause we have to go to Wal-mart this morning so Venus can apply for a job. I'll try to be there early, but since she's **_so__oooo_** slow, we'll probably be late."

"Well, I'll see ya at school then," Lea said.

I hung up the phone and as I was going back to my backpack, my cell phone rang.

"Damnit." I took the phone out of its holder and I pushed the OK key. "Hello?"

"It's me Courtney, are you going to Wal-mart by chance?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't think you should," she said. "I know you feel something weird right now, right?"

I looked outside and the wind picked up fast.

"Yeah," I said. "The wind picked up really badly when I looked. You saw something didn't you?"

"All I saw was you sitting in your car, waiting for your mom and Venus to return from Wal-mart, and then everything went black," Courtney said. "That's all I know."

"Rocky, we're going now!" Venus called.

"There's nothing I can do," I said. "Plus you've been wrong before, remember?"

"Well yeah, but what if I'm not?"

"Then I'll blame myself if something bad happens to me," I said.

"ROCKY!"

"Sorry, I've got to go," I said. "I'll see you at school."

I pushed the END key on my cell and I placed it in the holder. I ran out the door and I shut it. My dad was still home with our dog Dakota so we left the door unlocked. I hopped into the front seat of the jeep and my mom put the vehicle in reverse. We went down the driveway and we went out onto the street. It started to rain and the clouds were getting darker. I felt a twinge in the back of my neck and I rubbed at the spot.

"Are you okay?" Venus asked.

I put my hand down and I turned to face my sister.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look paranoid," she said.

"I'm not paranoid," I said sharply. "Now shut up."

"You shut up you little twerp."

"Shut up both of you," our mom said.

"Sorry mom," Venus and I said.

It felt like it took forever to get to Wal-mart, but it only took ten minutes.

"You stay here and watch the car," my mom said. "I'll leave the keys here in case you need to get out and back in."

My sister and my mom stepped out of the car and they headed towards Wal-mart. Once they were out of sight my neck started to twinge again. I rubbed at the spot and my eyes felt like they were on fire.

"Not again," I said rubbing them with the back of my hand. "If Courtney was right, I'll kill myself."

The wind picked up again and the jeep shifted. The back door opened up, but I didn't see anyone in the back.

_What in Hell! If that's Venus trying to scare me I'll kill her._

The wind picked up some more and the door slammed shut. I glared at it for a few seconds before facing the front again and I looked outside.

Before I knew it, I felt something prick the back of my neck and my world was darkening around me.

_She'll never let this down._

That was my last thought before I blacked out.

* * *

Me: What ya'll think so far? I need to point some things out before we wrap this up. My mom doesn't normally act like this in real life, but I didn't want her to be the nice helpful type all that much, so I made her personality kind of mean. My sister's real name is Olivia, but I used her nickname instead. And we don't live in a two-story house. We live in a one story and I don't have a bathroom in my room, so yeah. That's all I really needed to say at this point so you'll have to wait for chapter 2 tomorrow for more. 

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	2. Captured

Me: Well here's chapter 2 and we actually get to see why it's a Teen Titans fic. So read and review.

Disclaimer: (See chapter 1)

* * *

I opened my eyes and I sat up. I covered my eyes with one hand and I rubbed the back of my neck with the other. 

"Ow, what hit me?"

I hadn't a clue where I was, but it was so dark that I supposed it didn't matter.

"This."

I stopped rubbing my neck and I looked at the thing in front of me. It was a syringe and someone with gloved hands was holding it in front of my face. I looked beyond the needle at my captor. (**AN:** Dun, dun, dun!)

My captor wore all armor and he had on a copper and black mask with only one eye showing. His eye was grayish-blue and I knew who it was immediately.

"I got kidnapped by you?" I asked in monotone. "How did you get me here anyways?"

"I stole your car."

"You stole my mom's car!" I shouted. "Dude, I know you steal technology that will help you out, but my mom's car? What were you thinking?"

"You talk too much."

"My mom's car is a piece of shit and you stole it!"

"I had to get you here easily without anyone getting suspicious. So I came in, cloaked in cloaking technology, and I knocked you out with this."

Slade turned around and he picked up a file.

"So are you just gonna ignore me now?" I asked. "Or are you going to tell me _why_ you kidnapped me?"

"Your smart, you can figure it out," Slade said. "Unless… it's too _hard_ for you?"

"Give me a break dude," I said, "I know what you do. You kidnap teenagers and train them to be your Apprentice, but you always manage to lose. And now you want me to become your Apprentice so that I can take over the villain business after you die, but guess what… it ain't gonna happen."

"You'll soon find out you don't have a choice," Slade said. "There's no way out of here and you'll be lost after five minutes. And I know what you're capable of. In fact, I know everything about you."

"You do, do you?" I asked. "Okay Mr. Smarty-pants, what's my name?"

"Rocky Vegeta Rex Wolf."

"Okay, then when's my birthday?"

"July 31st, and you'll soon be sixteen."

"Where was I born?"

"Grant Pass, Oregon."

"What school do I go to?"

"Grants Pass High."

"Who are my two best friends?"

"Lea Brinkman and Courtney Cooper."

"How old are they?"

"What does that have to do with you?"

I scowled and I glared at Slade's back.

"Okay so you know a lot about me," I said. "But that doesn't mean you know everything."

"Would you like me to specify?" Slade asked.

"Sure go ahead."

"You have two sisters named Venus and Abby, Abby twenty-three, Venus seventeen. You have a mom and dad and their names are Rick and Chris, they both work, and you have a six month female German Shepard Pit Bull mix named Dakota," Slade said knowingly. "Your last dog, Jake, died of a tumor and she's buried in your back yard, behind the pool and she was your favorite pet in the world. Your sister has a calico cat named Lily and she's dying…"

As Slade kept naming off my favorite food, music, etc. etc., I had already stood up from the table I was on and I was looking around. The place was huge and there were tons of gears in the large room. I listened to Slade's every word and I was getting annoyed.

"Alright I get it!" I shouted. "So you know almost everything about me. Big deal! But you forgot a few minor details."

"Such as?"

"I've been doing karate since I was four and I got my second degree black belt when I was ten," I said. "I've trained with my father who is also a second degree black belt and I've already kicked his ass. I learned Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu in a total of two years, at the age of twelve, and I still have time to get my homework done."

My back had been facing the door and I was a few feet away from it. Then Slade chuckled and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I knew all that already," he said. "I just wanted you to fill in the gaps. What you don't know is that I've been in the army, studied and practiced Taijutsu, and I'm an assassin to top it off. Young age isn't as smart as old age and I've been doing this for years. Anything else you'd like to say?"

"Yeah, you talk too much," I said. "Well it was nice seeing ya dude, but I've gotta go."

I turned around and I walked towards the door.

_**SNAP!**_

I stopped and twenty robots were standing in my way and ten were behind me. I could take all of them on, but I couldn't fight or defeat Slade. I was screwed.

"You were saying?"

My eyes started to burn and I shut them tight. My hands turned into fists and I opened my eyes. I smirked and I folded my arms across my chest. I turned around and one of the robots was standing next to Slade.

"You can't hold me here forever," I said. "I can take down all of these robots in ten minutes and be out that door. Well I say, bring it on."

I got into a fighting stance and I faced Slade.

"How can you fight if you aren't awake?"

_Oops._

A robot grabbed me from behind and it stuck something in my neck. I relaxed in the robots hold and the room was swirling. I fell unconscious as Slade walked in front of me and my world turned black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I felt something soft underneath of me. I stood up and I rubbed my eyes. I looked around and I was in a small room that looked like a metal box and there was two metal doors, one closed and one opened. The opened door lead to a windowless bathroom with a shower, a sink, and a toilet and there was a bedside table to my left. I stood up and I walked into the bathroom to do my business. I came back out five minutes later and I went to the closed door. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. 

_Great, locked._

I looked around the room one last time for anything I might have missed and I saw a piece of paper on top of something that was folded. I walked over to it and I picked up the paper and read it.

_Here's your new Apprentice uniform and you are in your new room. Someone will be unlocking your door in a few minutes after you awake and they will lead you to me. I do so hope you like your stay because you are going to be here for a very long time._

_S.W. _

I crumpled the paper into a wad and I threw it towards the bathroom trash. I carefully picked up the black and orange uniform and I looked at it.

"Great, now I'm servant boy," I said out loud. "Great job Rocky, you should've listened to Courtney when she told you to stay away."

I went back into the bathroom and I closed the door behind me. I took off my shoes and jeans, but I left my boxers on.

I took my slow ass time to pull the uniform up to my waist and I pulled my shirt off. I pulled the rest of the uniform on and I saw metal bracers and a metal "S" on the counter. I put the braces on my legs, knees, arms, wrists, and the "S" to my chest where my heart would be. I looked at myself in the mirror and I noticed that my eyes seemed a darker blue. But I also noticed how stupid I looked in black and orange.

_Okay, seriously dude, you need a little more fashion sense than this. I rather wear blue and black thank you very much._

I pulled my shoes back on and I walked out of the bathroom. I sat back down on the bed and I waited. The door slowly creaked open and I stood up. But instead of Slade, an elderly man walked in and he was wearing a white suit with matching tie.

"Mr. Slade hopes the uniform fits and he also hopes you slept well," the man said with a British accent. "If you follow me, we'll meet Mr. Slade in the training room."

The elderly man walked out of the room and I, reluctantly, followed.

"So, who are you?" I asked as we walked down a hall.

"My name is Wintergreen," he said. "I am Mr. Slade's personal butler and caretaker and you must refer to Mr. Slade as 'sir' or 'Master'."

_Like I would call him _that.

We walked the rest of the way in silence and Wintergreen led me to a door. He opened it and he walked inside. I hesitated before walking in after him and we were in a room with little light, large computer monitors, a large metal chair, and… _gears._

Slade was sitting in the chair and he was looking at statistics on one of his monitors. He didn't look at Wintergreen or I as he spoke.

"I made sure the uniform was going to fit since I know oh so much about you," he said.

"Well the colors are a bit tacky, but it feels just like my regular clothes that I'm _not_ allowed to wear, that I'm guessing," I said.

"It was supposed to feel that way," Slade said standing. "And I made sure you could fight in it too."

Slade motioned for Wintergreen to leave and he obeyed. He closed the door behind him and Slade and I stared at each other in silence.

"So where are we exactly?" I asked. "I mean are we still in Oregon or what?"

"We are in Jump City, California," Slade said. "You, Wintergreen, and I aren't the only ones here."

"What does that have to do with where we are?" I asked. "I mean I know the Titans live here and all but-"

'You, Wintergreen, and I aren't the only ones here.'

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked. "Are you saying that one of the _Titans_ are here?"

Slade chuckled and my eyes started to burn again. The floor shuddered and something was rising from the floor. Metal bars started to appear and once it came completely out of the ground, I saw that it was a cage and someone was sitting in it unconscious. He was about my age and he wore a mask over his eyes.

Robin.

I couldn't believe it, Robin, the Boy Wonder, was here in Slade's clutches… _again._

"I was able to enter Robin's room of Titans Tower last night and I knocked him unconscious the same way I did you," Slade explained. "He'll also be serving me."

"Why though?" I asked not taking my eyes off the unconscious teen.

"After much consideration, I realized what I had been doing wrong," Slade said. "Robin couldn't take on his friends the night he escaped me because he needed help. And two is better than one."

I still had one question on my mind, but I wasn't able to ask it.

Robin started to stir and his masked eyes were slowly opening. Slade was right next to the cage and he was facing Robin.

"How did I-?"

"Hello… _Robin_."

Robin looked up and his eyes widened.

"_Slade_."

Robin tried to stand, but he fell back down again. He hissed in pain and he was clutching his leg.

"You might want to be careful Robin," Slade said. "I'm afraid you broke your leg in the process of getting you here."

"You… Bastard," Robin said in pain. "I'll never work for you again."

"Oh, but you will," Slade said.

"Not unless his friends rescue him like last time," I said.

Robin turned his head in my direction and he gave me an angry look. He turned his attention back to Slade and his hands balled into fists.

"Now you're kidnapping?" he asked angrily. "When will this end Slade?"

"I'm thinking never," I said.

"My new Apprentice is right Robin," Slade said. "I'll never end this and you won't escape me again."

"My friends will help me Slade," Robin said. "They've done it before."

"Not this time Robin," Slade said. "They have the probes in them again, but there is no way for them to detect the probes. And you won't be able to pull the same stunt you did last time. They only attack the DNA that I tell them to attack and that DNA is inside your former teammates."

"If you activate the probes, the Titans will know if they're dying or not," I said. "They'll be able to detect them then."

"They won't feel any pain and they won't glow the way they did last time," Slade said not taking his eyes off Robin. "They won't detect them… _at all_."

I gritted my teeth in anger and I was looking at Robin. The cage went away and Robin wasn't inside it anymore. Slade knelt down to Robin's level and he pulled his head back by his spikes. I was shaking in anger and I clenched my fists harder.

"Don't touch him!" I shouted.

Slade moved so fast that I didn't have time to register. Slade kicked me in the stomach and I flew back across the floor. I clutched my stomach in pain and my eyes started to burn.

"I'll do whatever I want," Slade said. "I own both of you and you'll listen to my every word or the Titans are dead."

I growled at Slade and I was still clutching my stomach.

"Slade… please… leave him alone and let him go," Robin pleaded. "If it's me you want, then release him."

Slade turned around and he faced Robin.

"But I want both of you," he said. "I've realized I need two Apprentices instead of one to accomplish anything. You both have great fighting abilities and your both smart enough to be my Apprentices. If either of you disobey me, then the Titans are history. You wouldn't want that now, would you Robin?"

Robin gritted his teeth and I pulled myself to my feet.

"No," Robin said in defeat.

"Good boy," Slade said walking past him. "You and Rocky will be sharing the same room, so I suggest you help one another."

Slade walked into the shadows and Robin used his hands to pull his broken leg up to his chest. I walked over to him and I extended a hand. Robin looked at it for a few seconds, but he grabbed it. I helped him to his feet and he put the most pressure on his left leg. We walked towards the door together and I opened it with my free hand. We walked down the hall and I followed the path that Wintergreen and I took on our way to Slade's control room. I was good at memorizing routes and we found the room five minutes later. I led Robin to the bed and the door shut and locked right behind us by itself. I walked him over to the edge of the bed and he sat down. I tried the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Great, never thought I'd live with a psychopath before," I said angrily. "My life was pretty much normal before all of this happened and now I'm serving someone."

I sat down next to Robin and he was rubbing his broken leg.

"How did Slade get me here in the first place?" Robin asked.

"He told me he was able to get into Titans Tower last night and he knocked you out with a syringe," I said. "He told me before you woke up."

"I can't believe that the Titans have the probes in them again," Robin said. "What makes me really mad is the fact that they can't detect them ever. The only way I could let them know is if I told them myself. But if I did that, then Slade would set the probes loose and the Titans still wouldn't know."

"Well my mom must be pissed that the car was stolen with me in it," I said. "She'll probably think I'm out joyriding or something." Robin was staring at something in the corner and I looked. "Hey, my backpack."

I ran over to it and I brought it to the bed. I spilled its contents onto the bed and I was rummaging through the mess.

"Got enough stuff in there?" Robin asked.

"I'm thinking not enough," I said. "Found it."

"A CD player?" Robin asked.

I looked at him strangely and said, "Uh, _yeah_. I have to do something if I'm bored."

I pushed the PLAY button, but nothing happened. I opened the CD player and I took my CD out of it. I opened the battery compartment, but nothing was in it.

"Something wrong?"

"I forgot to add the damn batteries," I said. "And I don't have extras."

I turned my backpack around and I opened the cell phone compartment.

"Now what are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting my cell phone," I said. "Which is not here. My friend Courtney might be trying to contact me right now to see if I'm okay, even though I'm not."

Robin yawned and he pulled his broken leg up onto the bed with his hands.

"Do you have the time?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, its 11:00," I said checking my watch. "If you're tired, you can take the bed and I'll take the floor."

"What? No, I don't want you doing that," Robin said. "I'll take this side of the bed and you can take the other."

"You know how wrong that would look?" I asked. "I rather sleep on the floor anyways."

"Why?"

"I like the floor," I said.

"But it's a _metal_ floor," Robin said.

I just shrugged and I lied on my side. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Me: Took a long time to do this chapter. Most of it came off the top of my head and the rest was written down. It's 6 pages long on Microsoft Word and this is also going on deviantart. So much to write in so little time. Oh well, it's worth it I guess. Please review. 

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	3. Secrecy

Me: Yes, we are back with chapter 3. Thanks to those who are reviewing now and I hope to have more. If I don't get reviews, I'll still continue the fic. It's going to be a pretty good fic, so please read and review it. Thanks guys and now read on.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

I woke up and I was literally sore. 

"It felt like I slept on a metal floor for hours," I said sitting up and clutching my head.

"That's because you were."

I looked up at the bed and Robin was clutching his broken leg.

"Why are you up?" I asked.

"My leg is killing me," Robin replied.

"Well yeah 'cause Blockhead forgot to set the damn thing," I said. "Come on, we're going to look for Slade so he can set your leg."

"No, I don't want help from _him_," Robin said defiantly. "I'll be fine."

"No, you won't," I said. "Dude, when I was seven, I crashed on my skateboard and I broke my leg. It hurt so fricken badly, I fainted several times. You think you're hurting now, it'll only hurt worse if you don't get it set."

Robin looked down at his leg and he clenched his teeth in pain a few seconds later.

"Alright, we'll go see him," Robin said.

I helped Robin to his feet and we headed for the locked door. But it wasn't locked and we walked out. Robin had his arm around my neck and we slowly made our way towards the control room and I opened the door when we arrived.

"Slade!" No one answered and I could only hear the sound of the gears rotating. "We might have to search the place to find him."

I closed the door and I looked to the left. I went in that direction and we made our way again to find Slade. We opened 10 doors and 22 corridors, but we couldn't find Slade or Wintergreen.

"This is hopeless," Robin said.

"We'll find him, I promise," I said. "We just need-"

I stopped talking and walking 'cause I heard voices.

"Why are you-?"

"Shhh!"

I heard the voices to the door on our right and I pulled Robin's arm off of my neck. I pushed him to the wall and his back was facing the wall. I stood up against the wall next to him and I edged closer to the door. I put my ear next to the door and I heard Slade talking to someone.

"We need it done now Wintergreen," he said. "How much longer until its finished?"

"Two days sir," Wintergreen replied. "That's the earliest."

"The boy's training starts tomorrow and if his powers get out of control, him and everyone in here will be killed."

I looked ahead of me and I tried to process what I had just heard.

"A boy with powers that starts his training tomorrow?" I asked in a whisper. "Who is he talking about? Robin, do you know?" I looked at Robin and he was falling from the wall and he slid to the ground. "Shit! Robin!" I got onto my knees and I was shaking him. "Don't do this to me now. Come on buddy, we need to get up now." I was trying to get Robin onto his feet, but I couldn't lift him. "Robin, we need to get out of here or Slade'll-"

"I'll do what?"

I stopped trying to pull Robin onto his feet and I slowly stood up and faced Slade.

"Or you'll- or you'll, um, uh, find us… I guess," I said stupidly. "I mean, Robin and I woke up ten minutes ago because his leg was killing him, right? So I told him that we should go find you so you can set his bones back. We first went to the control room, but you weren't in there so we searched through the lair or whatever you call it and he started losing consciousness from the pain and he fell to the ground right by this door. I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't so now we're here, talking about it and he's still, um… unconscious."

I felt really stupid and I had talked really fast through my explanation and Slade and Wintergreen stared at me.

"Wintergreen, take Robin to the infirmary while I escort Rocky back to his room," Slade said. "Set the bones back and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes sir."

Wintergreen picked Robin up easily and he placed Robin's arm around his neck. He started walking down the hall easily with Robin and he turned the corner. I rubbed the back of my head and I was looking at the ground.

Slade grabbed me by the arm and he was practically dragging me to my room. But instead of the door opening, Slade pushed me against the door and I banged my head against the metal.

"What were you really doing in that corridor Apprentice?" Slade asked dangerously.

"I already told you, to bring you to Robin so that you could set his leg," I said. "He just happened to faint right outside the door you and Wintergreen were behind."

Slade backhanded me and my face turned to the side by the force of his blow.

"Do not lie to me Apprentice," he said. "You were eavesdropping weren't you?"

"Of course not," I said. "Honest."

Slade backed away from me and I pushed myself off the door. The door slid opened and Slade pushed me into the room. The door slid shut in front of my face and Slade was staring as the door closed. Once it shut, the door locked and I sighed in relief.

_That was close._

I walked over to my bed and I sat down on it. I rubbed the back of my head and it was starting to swell. I looked down at the ground with my elbows on my knees and I was trying to think. But then I looked up at the closed door slowly and I stared at it.

"The door was locked when I first came out of this room," I said a loud. "And Slade must have had the door unlocked once Robin and I returned at 10:36. But he would have locked it once he knew we were back in the room and I had checked it after we walked in. The door was locked and we went to bed at 11. Then we woke up around 3:00 because Robin's leg was hurting and we decided to go find Slade and-" I paused and it finally hit me. "It wasn't locked." I paused again. "Okay, total brain damage right there."

I yawned and I stretched. I flopped onto the mattress and I placed my hands behind my head as I looked at the ceiling.

_I hope Robin's okay._

That was my last thought as I fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Dude, you okay?" 

"Yeah," Robin said quietly.

"You're not very convincing," I said. "Is your leg okay?"

"It hurts a bit," Robin said leaning against the wall, his leg in a cast. "Wintergreen set the bones back and Slade put the cast on. Then he asked me a whole bunch of questions about why we were right outside the door that he and Wintergreen were behind, but he didn't believe me. So he backhanded me and he sent me on my way after that."

"He doesn't believe anyone," I said. "I told him that you had fainted right outside the door and he thought we were eavesdropping. I told him we weren't and I told him that I was being honest."

"But you weren't being honest," Robin said.

"Well way to break the mood Boy Wonder," I said. "Besides, I found out some valuable information about a boy with powers and they were making something to control them."

"But we're the only two here," Robin said. "And I'm pretty sure I don't have powers that need to be under control."

"Dude, you're a normal human who knows Kung Fu," I said. "You're not a Metahuman like Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy. You don't have powers, trust me."

"Shouldn't Slade be here right about now?" Robin asked. "Its too quiet, which isn't good."

I looked at my watch and it was already 6:00.

_Slade did tell me to be here by 6, so where is he?_

"Well, glad to see that someone knows how to make it on time."

I turned around and Slade was standing in front of me.

"Being on time is what I do best," I said. "So what are we doing today? Some action I hope."

"You'll be doing something easy today," Slade said.

"Trust me, its not easy," Robin whispered behind me.

"So I have to fight you already?" I asked. "I thought we'd wait a few weeks before I fought you."

I heard Robin curse under his breath and Slade and I looked at him.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere right now Robin?" Slade asked.

Robin grabbed his crutches and he made his way towards the door. I returned my attention to Slade after Robin closed the door and Slade snapped his fingers.

30 Slade-bots surrounded me and I got into a fighting stance.

"I told you before, I can take these guys down," I said.

"Not when you only have one minute to do it," Slade said. "If you can't beat my time limit, you'll have two extra hours of training."

"One minute huh?" I asked with a smirk. "No problem."

Two Slade-bots jumped at me, but I jumped into the air and I back flipped over them and I landed on another one, knocking it over. I jumped in the air before the robot hit the ground and I front flipped towards the first two. I landed on the one on my right and it fell to the ground. As three more robots attacked me, I picked up the one I had just knocked over and I threw it at the approaching robots. They exploded on impact and I had already taken down 5 of them in twenty-five seconds. Ten of them jumped at me at the same time, but I parried off their attacks by taking down one and spinning it around at the other nine robots. They too exploded and I had twenty seconds left. The rest of the robots jumped at me, but I dodged each one and they jumped at each other instead.

I jumped into the air and I front flipped, landing a few feet in front of the robots. I stood up straight as the robots exploded and bits and pieces of the robots remains flew towards me. I stayed completely still with a smirk on my face and the robots were destroyed. I looked at my watch and I defeated all thirty robots in 52 seconds.

"I'll only say this once, Booyah."

I heard a kick coming towards my head and I leaned back away from the metal shoed foot of Slade. I thought I was safe, but Slade did a roundhouse and he kicked me in the gut and I fell to the ground and I slid across the floor.

"What was that for?" I asked as I stood up. "I defeated the robots like you asked and I got it under the time limit. What is your deal?"

"I thought you wanted to fight me," Slade said.

"Well, yeah, but you could've warned me first," I said.

"You should have expected my plans for your training before you arrived here," Slade said. "But since you haven't realized what my training plan is, I'll just have to reveal it… _myself_."

"Okay."

"In order to steal successfully and without detection, you must master the art of stealth," Slade explained. "It is now 0630 hours (6:30 AM) and training ends at 1800 hours (6:00 PM). You have to avoid me until then."

"Is that all?" I asked. "No problem, it can't be that hard to run from you."

"But there's more my Apprentice," Slade continued. "Let's just say you'll be trapped like a caged animal."

The ground started to shake and thick metal walls rose from underneath of the floor and they surrounded Slade and I. The walls stopped moving and they were 35 feet high. A spotlight filled the space that Slade and I were occupying and we stood in silence.

"I know what this is," I whispered. "Its-"

"-A maze," Slade said. "Since you have no weapons and the walls are 35 feet high, there is no way out of here."

"Then how are we supposed to leave once its 6:00?" I asked remembering army time.

"That's part two," Slade said taking something out of his utility belt. "If you manage to avoid me until then, you must try and steal this remote control from me to dispel the walls. But if you can't steal the remote by 1900 hours (7:00 PM), you'll be punished severely."

"I'll avoid you _and_ get that remote," I said determinedly. "I may not have done stealth training inside a maze, but that doesn't mean I can't win. I'm ready to take you on."

Slade advanced on me and I turned around and ran. He wasn't chasing me, but I could hear him walking from the sound of his boots. I ran ahead some more and luckily I didn't meet any dead ends yet. I took a breather and I listened intently.

"Okay, all I have to do is make sure that I stay away from him for several hours," I said quietly to myself. "Easy enough. Well… unless I hit a dead end, then I'm screwed. Okay can't think about that right now, gotta stay focused."

"Has anyone ever told you how bad you are at being silent?"

I looked to my right and Slade was standing against the wall lazily. I pushed myself away from the wall and I ran from Slade. He still didn't run after me, but I couldn't go any farther.

"No, not a dead end!" I shouted.

"You fell right into my trap Apprentice."

I turned around and Slade was walking towards me. I stepped one foot back slowly and I backed my foot against the wall.

_Great.

* * *

_

Me: Sorry to end it there folks, but I want you to be in some suspense for a little while. Plus I have other fan fics to type like my "Slade and The Wolf Titans" fic, which is almost complete. Yep only 3-5 chapters remaining ya'll and they're going to be totally awesome, I promise. Catch ya later guys. :3

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	4. Mission 1: Accomplished

Me: Yay, no more cliffy. Not really much to say so read and review.

Disclaimer: (See chapter 1)

* * *

I was cornered and my foot was back against the maze wall. I saw no other way to put space between Slade and me, but to get over Slade's head… _or underneath him._

I ran at Slade and as he came around with a roundhouse kick, I slid onto the floor and I slid underneath him. I stood up and I started running again.

_Good thing for metal bracers._

I ran for what seemed like hours and I was way out of breath when I finally stopped. I put my hands on my knees and I tried catching my breath.

"Okay, I don't know this maze like the back of my hand, but Slade would know where the shortcuts are and where the dead ends are too," I said out loud. Alright, what's the time?" I checked my watch, but it wasn't there. "Where'd my watch go?"

I checked my utility belt, but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?"

I turned around quickly and Slade was holding something in his hand. I saw a small glint of metal from the little light that we had and I knew it was my watch. Slade crushed it in his hand and he let the remains fall to the floor.

"Hey! That was my dad's watch!" I shouted. "He gave it to me when I was 11! Did you destroy my cell phone too!"

"That and your mom's car," Slade said lazily. "And you only have 5 more hours to avoid me."

I was so angry that I ran at Slade, but he didn't move until I was a few inches from him. I hadn't realized what Slade was trying to do and it was so dark that I couldn't see the maze wall in front of me. I banged my head on the maze wall and I fell to the floor. Slade hovered over my head and blood was trickling down my forehead.

"Gotcha."

I swung around on the floor and I tripped Slade's legs out from under him and he fell down backwards. I put my hands behind my head and I jumped to my feet. I turned the corner and I started running again. I ran for about an hour and I stopped to think about what I was going to do for 4 more hours. I looked at the wall in front of me and I smiled.

I focused on my chakra into my hands and feet and I jumped at the wall. I started jumping up the wall and after five minutes, I got to the top of the wall and I looked around. I could make out how big the room was and I saw several dead ends.

_Why go through the maze when I could jump from wall to wall?_

"Sometimes I amaze myself," I said quietly to myself. "Maybe I'll rest up here for a while."

I lied down on the top of the wall and I fit perfectly. I rested my hands behind my head and I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about home and sleeping in my own bed.

_'Dad's gonna kill me when he finds out my watch was destroyed.'_

_Rocky, will you stop talking to yourself._

I opened my eyes and I almost fell off the wall as I sat up.

_'What the fuck! Courtney?'_

_Yeah, are you all right?_

_'Hell no! A psychopath kidnapped me and I'm serving him as his Apprentice!'_

_Where are you?_

_'Jump City, California. I'm not exactly sure where, but you, Lea, and Sheilee need to get here ASAP. If I don't get out of here, I'm screwed.'_

_Who kidnapped you?_

_'Slade.'_

_You have to get out of there now. No one has ever defeated Slade and you can't either._

_'If I tried to leave, the Titans will die. Like I said, you need to get here ASAP.'_

_If Slade tries to give you any pills, don't take them._

_'What? What does that have to do with anything?'_

_Oh… um… forget I said that. Just don't eat them okay._

_'But-'_

_Sorry, gotta go! Moms callin'!_

"Courtney, get back here! I shouted.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

_**BOOM!**_

"WHOA!" I fell off the wall sideways and I was falling fast towards the floor. But instead of hitting the floor and dying, I fell into a pair of strong arms. I looked up and Slade's masked face came into view. "You saved me?"

"I'm not finished yet."

Slade threw me and I landed on my stomach. I got up on my hands and knees and I tried to stand, but Slade kicked me and I fell forward. My right temple hit the wall and it temporarily blinded my right eye. I stood up and I started running again. I turned a corner and I slipped on water. I fell flat on my face and my nose hit the floor. Blood spilled out my nose and I heard footsteps coming behind me. I stood up and I ran through the maze. I put my arm against my nose to try and soak up the blood the best I could.

Now what am I going to do? I almost got killed, so I'm not going to try that again. And since I don't know what time it is and… Ugh! I can't do this, I just can't!

I concentrated my chakra into my hands and feet again and I jumped at the wall. I ran up the wall on all fours and I reached the top again. I jumped from wall to wall like a fox and I stopped a few minutes later. I looked around the maze again and when I memorized the places that I could see, I started jumping again. I did this for about an hour and I had the whole maze memorized.

"Alright, now to find Slade."

I started jumping once again and as I was jumping to my tenth wall, something wrapped around my foot and I started falling. As I was descending, my back hit the wall at about 12 feet and my stomach was facing the floor. I landed painfully on my stomach and I tried pulling myself off the floor. I got into a sitting position on my knees and I wrapped my arms around my sore stomach.

"I'm actually surprised that you would try to pull the same stunt twice," Slade said next to me. "You start running again, you'll only have an hour to avoid me. You have three seconds to get up."

I didn't need to be told twice. I stood up, still clutching my stomach, and I started running again.

_At least I memorized the maze._

I went right, forward, right, left, right, and forward again. I took a breather 20 minutes later and I listened intently for footsteps. I heard none and I sat down on the floor for five minutes.

"Okay, I have about 35 minutes left and I have a good feeling that I need to be in the same spot where Slade and I started."

I stood up and I headed in that direction. I arrived where I thought Slade and I would meet five minutes before time was up and, speaking of the devil, Slade arrived five minutes later. He had the remote in his hand and he placed it on the floor in the middle of the space. He stepped away from the remote in the same amount of space that I was in and I stared at it suspiciously.

"You have 55 minutes left," Slade said.

I would just have to chance it and I went for it…

And I only had 55 minutes to get it.

* * *

Me: Yes I'm ending it with a cliffhanger. Don't you just hate me? Please review. :3 

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses **


	5. Mission 2: Failed

Me: Read and review.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

I stood up on shaking legs and I was panting hard. I only had 30 minutes to get that stupid remote and I hadn't even gotten close. Blood ran down my nose and out my mouth from Slade's Bo Staff walloping me in the face and I was getting tired. And Slade wasn't even trying. 

I spat the blood and saliva out of my mouth, onto the floor, and I wiped my nose with the back of my hand and my arm. I took a deep breath and I went for the remote.

_**BOOM!**_

Smoke rose up into my face and I stopped and started coughing. I had a stupid habit of closing my left eye in horrible situations like this and I could only see through my right eye, leaving my left side opened for an attack.

Slade obviously knew this.

I skidded across the floor on my right side and my back hit the wall. I turned onto my hands and knees and I stood up, slightly hunched over. I still had my left eye closed and I was breathing hard.

I concentrated chakra into my hands and feet and I jumped at the wall. I started running on the wall with all fours and I picked up speed. I looked at Slade and he just stood there, waiting. I was aligned with the remote and I jumped for it.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Slade's Bo Staff cracked down on my back and I fell short of the remote. I stretched my arm out and I was so close, I could almost feel its metallic structure.

_Just… a little…farther._

A foot stepped down hard onto my hand and pain shot through the whole thing. I muffled my cry of pain and I relaxed my hand. Slade released his foot from my hand and he kicked me in the side.

"Damn," I said standing up and rubbing my side.

"You were close… but not close enough," Slade mocked "Let's make this harder for the next 15 minutes, shall we."

The lights turned off and I was shrouded in darkness. I could hardly see two feet in front of me.

"Dude! That's not fair!" I shouted. "I can't see what I'm doing! Turn the damn lights back on!"

"You must learn to see with your ears instead of your eyes," Slade said off to my left.

"I don't know how to see with my ears!" I yelled. "Even if I could, ears can't see the walls! Now turn the lights back on!"

A foot connected with my torso and I flew back and I hit something. I realized it was the wall and I stood up, placing my back against it.

"Now you can see the wall," Slade said.

I heard Slade's voice in front of me so I punched there. Slade engulfed my fist with his hand and in a swift motion, he twisted my arm behind my back. I cried in pain and I tried getting my arm free from Slade's strong hold. I kicked my leg behind me and I kicked Slade hard in the side with the help of my chakra. He released my arm and I heard metal bracers sliding across the floor. I massaged my shoulder and using my sore hand, I formed chakra into it and it gave me some light. I heard something rolling towards my feet and I felt something touch it. I looked down and I saw a black sphere on the floor.

Shit, it's a- 

_**BOOM!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I landed on my stomach and I kicked something. I pushed myself off the ground with my hands and I sat down. I looked behind me and I lifted my chakra filled hand. I saw the remote and I spun around on my butt and I reached for it, but a black wire wrapped around it and it was pulled into the darkness.

"Five more minutes until the lights return and fifteen minutes left to get the remote."

I slowly stood up and I lifted my hand. I looked around and I found the wall. I walked over to it and I sat down.

Twenty minutes left. If I can't get that remote… 

_**CRACK!**_

I rolled out of the way as the Bo Staff hit the wall and I was hit in the back of the head with a chunk of the wall. I jumped up and I did a front flip and I landed. I did a roundhouse kick and I kicked the staff out of Slade's grip. The lights turned on and Slade's fist came at my head. I did a back flip and I saw the remote behind Slade. I ran at him and I front flipped over Slade's head with the help of my chakra. I dived for the remote, but Slade grabbed my foot and I pulled me towards him and he threw me across the room. I hit the wall with my back and I fell to the floor. I stood up and I growled in anger. My anger was rising past the boiling point and most of the time my anger got the best of me.

I ran at Slade again and I did a roundhouse kick at him. I kicked him in the chest and he stepped back. I punched him several times in the face and his head moved at odd angles from each blow. I kicked him in the stomach and he flew across the room. He put his hands behind his head and he jumped to his feet. Slade took out four throwing stars and he threw them at me. I didn't move from my spot as I knocked the first three to the floor with my arm and as the fourth one came towards my head, I stepped to the side and I grabbed it with my right hand. I turned around and I ran at the wall. I jumped off from the wall, I back flipped, and as I was upside down, I threw the throwing star back at Slade. I landed on my feet and I did a few backhand springs towards Slade. I back flipped on my last one and I turned around in mid-air and I kicked Slade in the chest. He hit the wall and he took out a few bombs. As he threw them at me, I jumped backwards and I jumped over the remote. I dived for it again and the same black wire wrapped around it again. I fell to the ground and the walls disappeared. I slowly stood up and I awaited my punishment. But it never came.

"You actually did well today my Apprentice," Slade said. "You managed to avoid me in the maze and you almost had the remote. I'll give you a full day to bring your strength back up and we'll start more intense training in two days time."

I clenched my right hand in pain and blood dripped from my fingers. Slade started walking to the training room door and I slowly followed. It took me three minutes to get to the door and it took 15 minutes to reach my room. It slid opened and I walked inside.

Somehow a desk and a computer chair was in one corner of the room and Robin was sitting in it, reading a book. When the door slid shut and locked behind me, Robin looked up from his book and he had a small loom of disgust on his face.

"What happened to you?" he asked as I sat down on the bed. "And what happened to your?"

"Slade and a throwing star," I said. "And I found out that he destroyed my cell phone, my mom's car, and he destroyed my dad's watch right in front of me. And my friend said that if Slade gave me any pills, to not take them, but she didn't tell me why. Now Slade is giving me a full day to rebuild my strength and my training will intensify. I swear that Bastard is trying to kill me."

I got my sore legs up onto the bed and I curled up on my left side. I closed my eyes and I went to sleep.

* * *

Me: Yep, my first day of training is very brutal and nothing that good comes out of it. Luckily I get a day off, but things will get worse from here on out. Chapter six will be posted next week or this weekend. Leave a review on the way out. Thank you for your support guys. :3 

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	6. Pills

Me: Um, I know I wasn't going to update 'til the weekend, but I've been sick with maybe the flu and I've been at home and I have nothing much to do except type. So, leave a review at the end.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

The next morning I woke up and my whole body was sore. I slowly got out of bed and I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. There was a blue towel on the sink and I went to the shower. I turned the showerhead on and I took off my Apprentice suit and I stepped into the shower.

Hot water washed over my aching body and I stayed under the water for an hour before washing my hair and soaping up my body. I washed away the soap and shampoo and I spent another half an hour under the water. I got out of the shower and I put my black boxers on. I yawned and stretched as I walked towards the door and I opened it. I stepped out and Robin was still sleeping in bed. I walked over to the desk and Robin's book and a stack of papers were sitting next to a black laptop that wasn't there from yesterday. I picked up the papers and I skimmed through them. There was a two-page schedule, a map of the lair, two pages for my first assignment next week, and the last piece of paper was instructions for the laptop.

I looked at the laptop uncertainly and after contemplating for a few seconds, I opened the laptop and I found the 'ON' switch. I pushed the button and the laptop turned on. It took a few minutes for it to load onto the login page. I looked at the paper and I found my name and password for the laptop.

I typed in the username and the password and I clicked on the okay button. A black 'S' appeared on the screen and it turned and turned for 30 seconds. The 'S' went away and small icons appeared on screen. After a few seconds, the desktop had the usual stuff like the "Recycle Bin", "Mozilla Firefox", "My Computer", etc. on it. There was a file named "READ ME" and I double-clicked on it. Microsoft Word 2007 came up on screen and there was a memo typed onto the page.

_Apprentice,_

_Starting tomorrow, in order to control your anger problems, you'll be taking two red pills each morning before training. You will also be taking two blue pills before going to bed in order to sleep properly through the night. Fail to take the pills and you'll suffer the consequences._

_S.W._

_Courtney warned me about this._

I exited out of "READ ME" document and I opened Mozilla. I typed into Yahoo and I signed in. I checked my e-mail and my friend from Wales, UK sent me an advice e-mail. I read through it and Robin was already up.

_**Rocky,**_

_It's Lucy. How's it going withcha? Well, I'm having family problems and I know how good you are at helping people and I wanted to share my problems with you._

_Both of my parents started drinking again and my dad hit my little brother for being too loud. It happened yesterday and my brother still won't come out of his room. What should I do to help him out? Reply when you've got the chance._

_**Love,**_

_**Lucy**_

"You have an advice column?" Robin asked.

"No, I said typing in my response. "I just have a great friend in Wales with family problems. I 'met' her while chatting with a few people on-line. So we got to talkin' and we've been friends ever since. We hope to meet each other someday, but for now we send e-mails and talk about how things are going with us."

I clicked on the 'reply' button and the message was sent. I typed into Neopets and I logged-in. I fed my two pets and I checked on my Neohome. I built my tenth room on the third floor and my home was almost complete. I went to the Battledome with my slyfoxcutey and I fought the Chia Clown. I defeated it for the fifth time in a row and I now had 20 trophies. I went back into Yahoo and I went through my other mail.

"Why don't you e-mail your family and friends that you were kidnapped?" Robin asked.

"Because he'll be punished if he does."

I jumped out of my chair and I got into a fighting stance, but Slade just stood there calmly. "I'm not here to fight you boy."

I slowly stood up straight and I glared at the bottles in Slade's hand.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Your medicine," he said simply. "You'll start taking the blue pills tonight and the red ones in the morning before training at 0600 hours. And next week you'll be assigned your first assignment and you'll do it without complaints. Do you understand?"

I hesitated before answering.

"Yeah, I understand."

Slade put the bottles on the desk and he walked out the door, locking it behind him. I picked up the red pill bottle and I looked at them uneasily.

"What are they for?" Robin asked as I sat down in front of the laptop.

"The red ones control my anger and the blue ones help me sleep at night," I said. "But Courtney told me not to take them and I'm going to listen to her this time."

I put the pill bottles in the desk drawer and I quitted out of Mozilla and I shut the computer down. I grabbed the extra Apprentice uniform and utility belt and I went back into the bathroom. I came out ten minutes later with my suit on and I lied down on the bed. Robin was sitting at the desk and he was going through my papers.

"You have to steal from a Wayne building next week."

I looked over at Robin and he threw the papers down onto the desk in anger.

"I'm sorry, but its not my fault," I said. "If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at Slade not me."

"I am mad at Slade," Robin said. "He _always_ makes me mad. I hate it when he lectures me, I hate his damn voice, and I hate it when he compares me to him. He always has the upper hand and I can never stop him."

"Once my friends arrive, we'll combine our forces and defeat Slade," I said. "We'll find a way to finish Slade and then I can go back home. Trust me, I know we can get away from him and things will go back to normal."

Robin banged his head on the desk and I turned onto my side. I closed my eyes and I went to sleep.

* * *

"Rocky! Rocky, get up!"

I sat up fast and I looked to my right.

"What man?" I asked. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"You got an urgent e-mail from Courtney," Robin said.

I jumped out of bed and I ran to the desk. I sat on the chair and I opened the e-mail.

_Rocky, get onto Yahoo Messenger now!_

I opened my Messenger and I logged in. I typed in my response and she answered,

_I told Lea, Sheilee, Alan, and we told our parents, but they wouldn't listen. So we can't try rescuing you until school's out. I hope you can hang on until summer, but there's nothing we can do until then. Be careful okay._

I responded,

_Its fine, okay. Robin's leg is broken and we need to get him out of here too. And we can't escape until the Titans are probe free. We'll find out what to do until then._

I sent her the message and she replied back. I heard footsteps coming towards our room and I quickly replied back.

_Can't talk anymore. Someone's coming and I bet you anything it Slade. Got to go. Bye._

I shut down Messenger and the Internet and I turned off the computer. I picked up the papers and I looked at my schedule. I had to take the blue pills at nine and be in bed by ten. I only had two minutes until I had to take the pills, but I wasn't going to take them.

The door slid opened and Wintergreen, not Slade, stepped inside.

"Mr. Slade would like you to take two blue pills now," he said. He looked at the desk. "Where are they?"

"In the desk drawer," I said. "And you can tell Slade that I won't be taking them."

"I thought you might say that."

Slade was leaning against the frame of the door and he walked over to the desk drawer. He took out the pill bottle and he walked up to me. He grabbed my hand and he shoved the bottle into it. I glanced at Robin and he was in one corner of the room. I looked down at the bottle and I stared at them expressionlessly.

"Rocky, just do what he says," Robin said.

I clenched the bottle in my hand and I narrowed my eyes. I looked up into Slade's one cold eye and I shoved the bottle back at him.

"No."

Slade's eye narrowed and with fast precision, he punched me in the stomach and I fell to the ground onto my knees. I closed my eyes in pain and I started coughing. I clutched my stomach with my arms and I heard Slade opening the pill bottle. He pulled my head back by my hair and he shoved the two pills into my mouth. He covered my mouth and my nose with a single hand and I swallowed the pills. Slade released my hair and I clenched my fists in anger.

"You could've made this easier on yourself," Slade said. "Then maybe you wouldn't be in so much pain."

"Go… to Hell."

Slade kicked me and I flew back and I hit the wall.

"I've been to Hell before boy," Slade said as he leaned down in front of me. "Believe me when I say this; Hell is a place that you wouldn't want to go. You know nothing of Hell." Slade replaced the cap on the bottle and he shoved it into my stomach. "We'll work on that attitude of yours tomorrow. Do you understand boy?"

"Yes, I understand," I said angrily.

"'Yes, you understand' what?"

"Yes, I understand… _sir."_

"That will do… for now," Slade said. "But disobey me again, and the Titans are dead. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

"No, sir."

There was a moment's silence before Slade stood up and spoke again.

"Come, Robin. You have your own room now."

"Yes, sir," Robin said.

They left the room and the door locked behind them. I looked down at the pill bottle after I stood up and I faced the wall. I dropped the pill bottle and I punched the wall with my right hand.

"Damnit!" I shouted. "Damnit, damnit, damnit!"

I punched the wall with every word and I was seething in rage. I looked closely at the wall and I noticed that some of the wall chipped off. I touched where the wall was broken and I narrowed my eyes in thought. I clenched my hands into fists and I examined them.

_What am I becoming?_

"I'll show you," I said to myself. "I'll show you that _no one _pushes me around."

I got into bed and I fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Yep, I will show Slade that I don't get pushed around by anyone. More coming next week.

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	7. My First Assignment

Me: So Alibi2014 reviewed last chapter and he/she was wondering if the Titans would be on the scene to interfere with my job. Well, I got tot thinking and I think it wouldn't be a good fic without them trying to stop me. Read on to find out what happens.

Disclaimer: Blue green 9X60 (Don't own 'em) (Snagged from Alibi2014)

* * *

The next morning, and the morning after, and the morning after that, I had reluctantly taken the pills and my training was so brutal that I could never make it to my room. The training room was so dark that receiving no sunlight for a several days was making me lightheaded. It was so hard to concentrate that I couldn't see or hear Slade's fist coming at my head. His fist connected with my jaw and I flew back a couple of feet. I fell on my ass and sweat was running down my forehead and my face. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and I could sense Slade's cold stare staring down on me.

"Have you've been taking your pills Apprentice?" Slade asked.

"Yes, sir," I said. "The blue ones at night and the red ones before training."

"The why are you still on the ground?"

I wiped my jaw with my knuckle and I stood up. I spat onto the floor and blood was mixed in with my spit. I got into a relaxed fighting stance and I waited for Slade to make the first move. Slade threw smoke bombs at my feet, but I was smarter than that.

I did a handspring and I jumped over the bombs before they hit the ground. I landed and I planted a kick at Slade's stomach, but he caught it and he sent me sprawling to the floor. I heard him above me and I sent my elbow out to meet him. His feet landed on my elbow and he pushed off. I rolled over and I placed my hands behind my head. I jumped up and Slade's fist connected with my stomach. I fell on my knees like the night a week back and I clutched my stomach with my arms. That one punch made my stomach churn and I felt like I was going to vomit.

_Come on Rocky. Hold it in._

"Get on your feet Apprentice," Slade commanded. I stood up slowly and I was panting from the pain in my stomach. I shook my head and I felt a headache coming on. "I hope you're up for your first assignment Apprentice."

"No, not really," I said between pants. I remembered that I forgot to say something and I quickly added, "…sir."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm…" I quickly turned around and I vomited all over the floor. "Cough! … Going to do that."

"You'll be cleaning that up later," Slade said. "But for now… take a cold shower and be ready for your assignment in a couple of hours."

"Cough! Yes, sir."

Slade left and Wintergreen walked inside and he saw the mess.

"Are you alright young sir?" he asked.

"I will be after I get a shower," I said. "And some… ibuprofen."

"I'll just clean this up then."

I walked past Wintergreen and once I reached the door, I looked back at him.

_What's a nice guy like you working for an evil Mastermind?_

I returned to my room and I went into my bathroom. . I turned a little bit of hot and a lot of cold water on and I took off the Apprentice suit and I got in. I rinsed out my mouth with water and I spat it out at the drain. I stood underneath the water and I let the refreshing water hit my once sweaty face. I stayed that way for 45 minutes and I washed my hair and soaped up my body. I rinsed myself off and I turned off the showerhead. I stepped out, put my towel around my waist, and I walked out of the bathroom. I walked over to my dresser that was put in yesterday and I pulled on my boxers and black shorts. I opened my laptop and I turned it on. I logged in and I opened my ASSIGNMENTS folder. I read through my instructions and I memorized my map. I had to steal a high-tech weapon that Wayne Tech. created for the war in Iraq.

"At least he's making me steal it for a good reason," I said out loud.

"How is stealing anything a good reason?"

I turned around and Robin was in the doorway.

"Wayne Tech. invented this thing for the war," I said indicating the screen with my hand. "Don't you think it would be better to take it and not let them use it?"

"Slade can enhance it for something bigger than Iraq," Robin said. "He can use it to kill _all_ innocent people."

"Well I have no choice in the matter and neither do you," I said. "In order to keep the Titans alive, we have to do whatever Slade tells us."

Robin started walking away and I noticed that he didn't have his crutches and he limped away.

_Whatever Slade tells us to do. Anything and everything._ **(1)**

I closed the file and I turned off the computer. I looked at the clock and it was 7:00. I looked at my schedule and I had to be back in the training room by 8:00. I had to take my red pills before going to the training room and I so did not want to take them. The door slid opened and Wintergreen walked in and he had a bottle and a cup of water in his hands.

"The ibuprofen you asked for," he said placing the items on the desk.

"Thanks."

Wintergreen left and I took the ibuprofen. I checked the clock and I went back to the dresser. Slade, or Wintergreen, made another Apprentice suit and it was black and midnight blue instead of black and orange. Black and blue were my two favorite colors and I would always wear those two colors together. I put the suit on in ten minutes and I had half an hour to kill. I walked out of my room and I decided to take a walk around the base. My headache was gone and I felt up to shape.

_At least I won't fail my damn assignment now and get punished for it later._

I was about to turn the corner when Robin flew past me and he hit the wall. I stepped back and Robin had blood running down his forehead.

"Robin?" Something yellow whizzed past Robin's head and it broke, the remains hitting the floor. I walked up to it and I bent down, picking the broken pieces off the metal floor. There was a large black "T" in the middle of the device and it was round in shape. "Robin… why do you have your Teen Titan communicator on you?"

"Because he was trying to contact his friends."

I stood up after I dropped the busted communicator and Slade was making his way over to Robin. He picked Robin up by the throat with one hand and Robin gasping for air.

"Slade… please… he was just-"

"Wayne building will take 20 minutes to get to, so I suggest you get a move on," Slade said. "And I know you wouldn't want to see me hurt Robin, now would you?"

"N-No, sir," I said stepping back. "I was just-"

I didn't finish my sentence as I ran in the opposite direction and I heard Robin scream in pain. I kicked the door to the outside opened and I kept on running. I reached my target and I shot my Grappling Hook at the roof. I shot up quickly and I landed on the roof. I took out my destructo laser and I blasted a hole through the roof. I jumped down and I landed in a crouch. I looked around and all the lights were out.

_This should be easy._

I looked to my left and I saw a door. I walked over to it and I kicked it open. I ran down the hallway noiselessly and I turned to my left and I ran down another hallway. After about 10 minutes, I reached my destination and I placed a bomb on the door. It beeped and blew up the door and I walked in. I did a few backhand springs and I reached the protected weapon. There was a punch pad with numbers and I took out a black light and I saw fingerprints on the 3, 9, 6, and 1.

_Way too easy._

I punched in 1, 3, 6, 9 and the panel beeped. The protection case slid opened and a metal tray with a small round object in it came out and I grabbed the small sphere. I stepped back and the room was cased in red light. I looked down and I saw an infernal red beam crossing my foot.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted running to the window.

I broke the glass with my elbow and I jumped onto the sill. I concentrated chakra into my feet and I turned around to face the building and I jumped at the wall. I ran up the wall and I reached the roof. I ran across it, but a black wall was blocking my exit.

"You're not getting away that easily."

I turned my head slightly towards the speaker and I saw the Titans behind me.

"Hand over the weapon you stole," Beast Boy said.

I slowly reached into my utility belt and I threw several smoke bombs at the Titans' feet. Raven's force field vanished and I started running again. I made chakra go to my feet and I took a giant leap off the building. I landed on the next roof and I heard flapping behind me. I looked behind me and I saw the Titans running after me. The roof started to end and the thing that lay ahead was the ocean. I skidded to a halt and I almost fell off the roof.

"Don't move!" Cyborg shouted.

"Look," I said, "I'm busy. Why don't you go back to your Tower."

"Not without that weapon."

"Oh, you mean this," I said turning around, holding the sphere out in front of me. "I don't think so."

I pocketed the sphere and I got into a fighting stance.

"Dude, aren't you that kid that was reported missing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe."

'_Don't be cocky boy,'_ Slade said through my earpiece. _'Finish them off and return.'_

I smirked and I ran at the Titans. I kicked Beast Boy in the stomach and he fell back into Starfire. Cyborg shot his Sonic Cannon at me, but I front flipped over it and I kicked Cyborg square in the chest with the bottom of my feet. I fell backwards towards the ground and I placed my hands behind me and I did a backwards handstand. I landed on my feet and I threw smoke bombs at my feet. I turned around, ran, and I jumped off the roof. I returned to the base and I went to the control room. I took the sphere out of my utility belt and Slade was sitting in his ugly stone chair. I stopped with my arms at my sides and Slade stood from his chair and he walked up to me.

"Have you've achieved your objective?" he asked.

I extended my hand and I showed Slade the small device. He took it and he dismissed me.

"What you do to Robin?" I asked.

"He's a little rough around the edges, but he'll survive," Slade replied.

I stared at Slade's retreating back even after he was out of sight and I turned around and I headed back to my room. I found a back route to my room and I passed Robin's on the way. I stopped, turned back around, and I knocked on his door.

"Robin? You in there?"

The door slid opened and Wintergreen was standing in the doorway.

"Young Robin is sleeping," he said. "I'll allow you to see him, but do not wake him."

Wintergreen walked past me and I walked in. Robin was on his side, his face facing me, and I walked up to his sleeping form. He had cuts, bruises, and burn marks on his arms and face. I looked at him sadly and I felt tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

"Robin."

_We'll get out of here, I'll make sure of it. And then Slade will pay._

I turned around and I returned to my room. I didn't take my pills and I went straight to bed.

* * *

Me: Slade beats the shit out of Robin and I vow to make him pay.

**Side notes:**

**(1)** My friend chino The ferret (Sheilee) was reading my slash fics two weeks ago and she suggested that this be slash too. I told her no, but I will have a second version of this later. So in the future (not now) I will have My Life Just Turned Insane 2.0 which will contain slash, or adult subject matter. If you're not a fan of slash, do not read version 2.0.

**End side notes**

Me: Now that that's said, leave a review and I'll inform readers in later chapters about the things in the second version, like facts about the pairings and what you'll expect. Catch ya'll later.

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	8. Uncontrollable Powers

Me: Well, we're getting into more stealing and pills and the Titans and maybe an explanation on why I take the pills and so on and so forth. Shit, I've said too much! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! (Sweat drops) Sorry for that outburst. Read on and review. :3

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

"HA, HA, HA!" 

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

I jumped out of the way of the two Titans' blasts and I landed on the 'Y' of the 'WAYNE' sign and their attacks hit the 'A'. It fell to the roof of the building and I jumped down at Beast Boy. He turned into a T-Rex and I landed on his back. He roared and he thrashed his tail around.

_Sorry Beast Boy._

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! THE ART OF SUMMONING!"

I jumped up from my sitting position and a black handled sword appeared in my right hand. I ran down along Beast Boy's back with the tip of the sword on his back and he roared in pain. I jumped into the air as Beast Boy changed back and he fell down.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

I stopped moving and I couldn't move my body even an inch. Raven landed in front of me and she had four red eyes instead of two white ones.

"Let me go Raven!" I shouted angrily.

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!"

Raven's soul self was released from her body and it flew right at me.

"RAVEN!"

Her soul self crashed into me and I flew all the way across the roof. I was hanging off the edge of the roof and I was getting angry. I pulled myself up and I faced the Titans.

"Sorry to have to do this kid," Cyborg said, Sonic Cannon at the ready.

_**VUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**_

I was looking down at the floor with my eyes closed and I stood rooted to the spot. The Sonic blast came flying towards me, but it dissipated before it reached me and my chakra was turning black.

"No way!" Beast Boy shouted.

"What are you?" Cyborg asked.

I lifted my head and I opened my eyes.

"Your worst nightmare."

The building started to shake and water and earth levitated behind me. The elements went over my head and they crashed right into the Titans.

* * *

"Here's your stupid bio weapon," I said pushing the object into Slade's hand. "I'm going to bed." 

I turned around and started walking away, but Slade stopped me.

"I have not dismissed you yet Apprentice," he said. I took a deep breath and I faced him. "Sit."

He indicated his chair and I looked at it blankly.

"Sit? In your chair?" I asked nervously.

Slade didn't say anything and I took that as a yes. I cautiously walked towards Slade and his chair, but I stopped and looked at it uncertainly. It was a very big chair and I would be in deep shit if Slade had me cornered in it.

"Sit down Apprentice."

I turned around and I sat down. Yep, a very big chair indeed. I, stupidly enough, had my arms on the armrests of the chair and Slade held my wrists down and I clenched my hands into fists.

"Let… go of me," I said angrily.

"Not until you answer my question," Slade said dangerously. "Did you or did you not take your pills before your assignment?"

There was no sense in lying to him.

"No," I said. "I… didn't have time to… take them."

"Are you lying to me?"

"N…No, sir."

My anger from almost getting knocked off of a building was replaced by nervousness and Slade's silence made it worse. After a few more moment's silence, Slade released one of my wrists and he took out a remote from his utility belt. He pushed a button and one of his giant screens turned on. My fight with the Titans was playing and it was at the point where Beast Boy was a T-Rex. I summoned my sword with the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, the Art of Summoning, and I ran down his back. The blade sliced through his flesh and Beast Boy roared in pain. The video kept playing and when it got to the point with Raven's soul self crashing into me, my nervousness turned into fear. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't revert my eyes. I went flying back and I caught the edge of the roof. The view of the video was aimed at Beast Boy and Raven, who was no longer four eyes, and she was healing him. The view went back to me pulling myself up onto the roof and standing. Cyborg got his Sonic Cannon ready and he aimed it at me. I stood there calmly with darkness surrounding my eyes and before the blast hit me, it disappeared.

'No way!' Beast Boy shouted.

'What are you?' Cyborg asked.

I had lifted my head and my eyes were creeping me out. They were a darker shade of blue than normal and they almost looked evil. That one change in my eyes made my fear level rise.

'Your worst nightmare.'

I hadn't even realized that I said that and hearing that coming out of my mouth made all my fear come out. Then the video showed water and earth levitating behind me and they went right over my head. The water and earth crashed into the Titans and they went flying across the roof. I started running the opposite direction, with bio weapon in hand, and the screen went blank.

"D… Did… Did I-?"

I closed my eyes and I shuddered. I shook my head and Slade was trying to tell me something. Slade crouched down and he lifted my head by my chin. My left wrist was still held down and tears streamed down my face.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Apprentice," Slade said. "And you have every right to be angry."

I opened my eyes and I looked into Slade's once cold one. Somehow it was now soft and sympathetic.

"W-Why should I b…be angry?" I asked.

"You knew nothing of your powers, but you knew that your friends had something special about them," Slade said. "I know for a fact that your friends know that you have powers, but they've never told you. Well I'm telling you now. In fact, I've told you before when I first gave you the pills."

"But, you said th-that they were for my anger," I said. "Y-You said nothing about… _that_."

"Your anger controls your powers," Slade said. "Not taking your pills tonight before your assignment made your powers go astray. You got angry when you almost fell off the roof and you lost control. And by loosing control… you were able to take down the Titans."

"What are my… _powers_?" I asked almost hesitantly.

"Tonight you were able to control the elements of water and earth," Slade explained. "When you were seven, your home almost burned down because of a fire. You were so angry that you controlled the fire in making it disappear. When you were 13, your father yelled at you for denting his car and you got angry. By getting angry, you controlled the wind to gain speed and it knocked one of your trees down onto your father's car. But you can do more than control the elements."

"Like what?" I asked.

"You can also do things with your mind," he continued. "You can lift objects, unlock doors, turn on electronics, and anything you set your mind to."

I thought back to my first night as Slade's Apprentice and how the door was unlocked when Robin and I went to look for him. I also remembered the first day when Slade trapped me in that maze and how I had to fight him to get that damn remote. When I got angry at Slade for getting the upper hand, I lost control and that is why he didn't punish me for failing.

"So when my anger gets out of control-"

"-Your powers get out of control."

"And _all_ my friends know about this?"

"Every one of them."

"They knew and they never told me?" I asked angrily. "Why would they keep that from me?"

"Because they're not your friends," Slade said.

"So you're telling me the truth to… to _help_ me?"

"I made the pills to help you seize control of your powers," Slade said. "I've been helping you from the very beginning."

I sighed and my anger was replaced by pain. Slade finally released my other wrist and he stepped back.

"Can I return to my room now sir?" I asked lazily.

"You're dismissed."

I stood up and I walked to the door. I walked out and I returned to my room. I grabbed both pill bottles and I sat down on my bed, staring at them. I sighed and I took the blue pills. Without even turning off the light or changing out of my Apprentice suit, I laid down and I closed my eyes.

* * *

It's been three months since I learned about my powers and Slade was training me to control them. We also did Bo Staff training, combat skills, and I was able to control the Slade-bots with my mind. I kept taking the pills like I was told and today I would try my luck in controlling a pool full of water. Sooner or later, according to Slade, I would be able to use my powers without using my anger. I stood in front of the pool with my back to it and I thought of the same thing that I thought about every time I tried using my powers. I heard the water moving behind me and I concentrated a little harder. The water splashed behind me and I heard it rise into the air. 

_Come on damnit! You can do this!_

Something large and wet grabbed a hold of me from behind and it was dragging me towards the pool. I looked down as I struggled and the thing dragging me was a large hand made out of water. I tried getting out of the hand's grip by digging my feet to the metal floor, but it lifted me into the air and the hand was trying to pull me into the pool.

"Ugh! Slade! Do something!"

The hand pulled me into the water and it was dragging me towards the bottom of the pool. I kept struggling and I tried to control the hand to let go, but it wouldn't release me or go away. I was also loosing air and I was starting to feel weak and numb. I stopped struggling and I couldn't hold my breath any longer. The hand flowed back with the rest of the water as I let go.

_**SPLASH!**_

I closed my eyes and water filled my lungs. Someone scooped me up into their arms and a few seconds later, I felt cold air on my face. I felt something hard underneath of me and someone was pushing on my chest. My eyes shot opened and I turned around and puked up all the water that had filled my lungs. I coughed several times and I was shivering because I was so cold. A towel was wrapped around my shoulders and I sat down on the hard floor, shivering uncontrollably.

"F…F-Fucking… B-Bitch," I stammered from the cold. "Th-That w-was s-s-so n-not c-cool."

Slade helped me to my feet and we made our way to the door. We went in the direction of the infirmary and we walked in three minutes later.

"Sit."

I sat down onto the medical table and Slade left. He came back with a fresh clean Apprentice suit and he placed it down next to me. I was still shivering from the cold and I was feeling lightheaded.

"St-Stupid p-powers," I said. "Wh-What u-use are they if you c-can't control th-them? I-I w-wish I didn't e-even have them."

I sneezed and I coughed some more.

"Be in your clean uniform in five minutes or I'll make you do it again," Slade said.

"Y-Yes, s-sir."

Slade left, closing the door behind him, and I stood up. I threw the towel onto the table and I quickly took the wet Apprentice suit off. Slade also left me a clean pair of black boxers, so I put those on too. I put the suit on, but I was still cold. I waited for Slade to return and when he did, he dismissed me to my room and I left. I walked into my room and I went straight to my bed and I sat down. The door slid opened and Robin walked in.

"Slade just told us what happened," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I asked angrily in a shout. "These powers piss me off and I don't even want them anymore! I can't control them no matter how hard I try! So back the fuck off okay!"

I turned around and I lied down on my side with my head on my arms. Robin stood there silently for a few more seconds before leaving my room and I glared at the wall. I closed my eyes and I went to sleep.

* * *

"Hey guys," I said. "Sheil, what are you doing?" 

"Dude, I got a ferret for my birthday," Sheilee said. "And you know how I can control the wind?"

"Yeah, you do it all the time," I said. "What does that have to do with your ferret?"

"I can control ferrets too," Sheilee said. "Chino, roll over." The white ferret rolled over. "Play dead." Chino played dead. "Do a back flip."

Chino did a back flip and I quirked an eyebrow at Sheilee.

"Any ferret could do that," I said. "That doesn't mean you can control him."

"Chino, jump into the air and stay." My mouth dropped open as Chino jumped into the air and when he didn't come back down. "Now do you believe me?"

"Holt shit!" I shouted. "You guys are so lucky to have powers. I wish I did so I didn't feel so left out."

"We wish you had powers too," Lea said. "But you don't so don't feel too bad about it. We're still your friends even if you don't have powers."

"Lea, stop lying to him already," Alan said.

"What do you mean stop lying?" I asked.

"Well, if no one will tell him then I will," Alan said. "Rocky, we were never your friends. We only like hanging out with people like us."

I looked at all my friends in disbelief and they stood up and started walking away.

"Wait! Guys!" I shouted. "I do have powers, I just can't control them yet! Come back! You are my friends!"

_They're not your friends anymore._

My friends faded away and I was surrounded by nothing, but white space. I looked down at my hands and black energy surrounded my body. Then water, earth, fire, and wind surrounded me as my powers got out of control and Slade was standing in front of me.

"They were never your friends. They lied to you."

"Shut up! They are my friends and you can't take them away from me! Just shut up!"

The water, earth, fire, and wind crashed into me from all sides because of my anger and I couldn't take control.

_They were never your friends. They were never your friends. They were never your friends. They were never your friends. They were never your friends. They were never your friends. They were never your friends. They were never your friends.

* * *

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I bolted up from my sleeping position and I was breathing hard. I was in the infirmary on a soft bed and the top part of my Apprentice suit was off. The blanket was covering my bottom half and only my bare chest was exposed.

"Young sir? Are you all right?"

I jumped slightly and I looked to my right. Wintergreen was sitting in a chair and it looked like he had been asleep also.

"What? Oh… yeah, it was just a dream," I said. "Just a… dream."

I looked down at my hands and I was still aware that Wintergreen was staring at me.

"You caught a terrible fever several hours ago," Wintergreen said. "Mr. Slade went to check up on you and he noticed how fast your breathing was. He rushed you in here personally and he called me in to check up on you."

"He did, did he?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Will you be all right young sir?" Wintergreen asked.

I looked up at the old man and I noticed how worried he seemed.

"Um… yeah," I said. "I'll be fine."

I lied on my left side and I closed my eyes again.

_They're not your friends anymore.

* * *

_

Me: Took 5 days to write this damn thing down. It was pretty long, but I'm not sure if it was the longest. Not sure about the next update, but I'll update ASAP. Bye-cha for now and leave a lovely review. : 3

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	9. All The Lies Just For Me

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

"Yo Rob! Ready?" Robin whipped out his Bo Staff and he twirled it around impressively. I smirked. "Let's go."

I grabbed a large boulder with my powers and I back flipped onto it. Robin ran as I flew at him and he extracted bombs from his utility belt. He threw the bombs at the boulder and I jumped off and summoned water. I landed on the wave and I rode it as though I were surfing, but without the board. As the wave got closer to Robin, he jumped on and he tried attacking me with his staff. I whipped out mine and I parried off his blow. We cracked our staffs towards each other and we both parried. Then Robin tried tripping me, but I jumped into the air and a rock flew under me. I landed and I rose into the air. I flew forward and I front flipped off the rock. I landed and I heard Robin's battle cry behind me. A wall of earth erupted from the ground and Robin's staff could be heard from the other side.

"Do you think you could not cheat for once?" Robin asked.

I smirked.

"I cheat to win." I made three more walls of earth come out of the ground and they surrounded Robin. I made a fourth come out and I placed it on top of my rock cage that was keeping Robin in. "Heh! Checkmate."

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Shit, Bitch," I said jumping out of the way.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Rubble flew in all directions and Robin threw smoke bombs at my feet. The smoke erupted around me and Robin's Bo Staff came out of nowhere. I put mine up in defense and I parried. The smoke blew away and Robin and I fought with our Bo Staffs. I did a round house and I kicked Robin square in the chest and he was sent flying back. I made a large fireball and I lifted it over my head.

"Let's see you dodge this. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I threw the fireball and Robin and it was about to hit him, but he took out his Grappling Hook and he shot it upwards. The fireball was inches away from him when he shot up into the air and the fireball hit the opposite wall. He flew towards me and he landed in front of me. He attacked with his Bo Staff, but I parried and we attacked each other. I was faster than Robin and I caught him in the chest. He flew back and he landed on his back. I placed my Bo Staff to his throat so that he couldn't get up without being stabbed.

"Okay, you won," Robin said.

I retracted my Bo Staff and I helped Robin to his feet.

"Apprentices!"

We turned around and Slade was walking towards us.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Robin, wait here," he said. "Rocky… come with me." Slade started walking away and I glanced at Robin who only shrugged and I followed. Slade led me to an office and he sat down behind a desk. "Sit."

To me, Slade wasn't the office type, but I sat in the vacant chair and Slade pulled out a folder. He slid it towards me and I stopped it with my hand. Its said "SPECIAL ASSIGNMENT" and I frowned at it.

"Um… sir? Why does this say "_Special_ Assignment"?" I asked somewhat curious and somewhat afraid of knowing his answer.

"I think you'd rather enjoy this assignment Apprentice," Slade said.

I looked at him for a few seconds before looking down at the folder and I hesitantly opened it and the name of the company caught my eye. My breath caught in my throat and I stuttered when I spoke.

"C-Cooper Industries?" I asked shocked.

"Your not-so-real friend's family company owns this company and they own a building in Medford," Slade said standing and walking behind my chair. "They have been creating a high-tech laser and I want _you_ to steal it for me.

"B-But, sir, I… I can't," I stammered. Slade had his hands on my shoulders and his grip tightened, but just by a little bit. "She's my fr-"

Slade's grip tightened and I held in the urge to yelp.

"She is not your friend anymore," Slade said placing his head next to mine. "They were _never_ your friends. They lied to you, they aren't your friends, and you are _my_ Apprentice. If you don't do as you are told, then the _Titans_ will be annihilated. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

I sighed.

"No sir."

"Good boy," Slade said. He took his hands off my shoulders and he stepped back. "Wintergreen is waiting for you to drive you to Medford."

"Yes sir."

I stood up and I left the office, Slade following right behind me. We returned to the training room and I walked past Robin.

"Robin, come with me."

I stopped at the door and Robin followed Slade, but they went in a different direction. I narrowed my eyes and I slowly opened the door. I returned to my room and Wintergreen was waiting for me inside.

"Mr. Slade requires that you put on a clean Apprentice uniform," he said. "I'll wait for you outside."

Wintergreen left and the door closed behind him. I went to my dresser and I pulled out my black uniform and I changed. I reloaded my utility belt and I left my room. We headed for the garage and we walked to a Hummer. Wintergreen opened the passenger door and I got in. Wintergreen went to the driver's side and he got in. He put a key in the ignition and the Hummer roared to life. The garage was underground, (As was Slade's lair) and we passed dirt walls. We started ascending and we soon came out to the surface and the sun was shining.

"I almost forgot what it was like to see the sun," I said. "I miss the day time." I was looking out my car window and I had something else on my mind. "Wintergreen?"

"Yes young sir?"

I looked at Wintergreen and asked, "What's someone like you working for a guy like Slade?"

"I've known Mr. Slade for many years," Wintergreen answered. "I helped him into the army, illegally of course, took care of him after his ex-wife shot him in the eye, and I've been a part of his family for a long time."

"So your okay with helping someone who kidnaps kids, steals, does bad things, and turns teenagers into something they're not?" I asked, my anger boiling. "You're okay that he's making me steal from my best-!" I stopped as my anger rose and I sighed deeply. "Sorry."

There was a few moments' silence before Wintergreen spoke again.

"I do not agree with every decision Mr. Slade makes, but I stand by him no matter what those decisions are."

"Yeah," I said looking out the window again. "Right."

* * *

It was nightfall when we arrived to our destination and we parked in the trees, out of sight. I stayed in the car for five minutes before I opened the door and I stepped out.

"Be careful young sir," Wintergreen said.

"Trust me Wintergreen," I said, "I know how to get in and out without getting hurt."

I gave him a small smirk and I shut the door. I stealthily made my way towards the building and I shot my Grappling Hook. I rose into the air and I landed on the roof. I placed a bomb on the ground and it started beeping. It blew a hole and I jumped through. I landed in a crouch like a cat and I looked around. I was in a small lab with glass cabinets and things you'd find in a science classroom. I looked to the right and I saw a door. I stood up straight and I walked to the door and I opened it, walking out into a hallway. I looked to my right and I went in that direction. I found a door five minutes later and it had "TOP SECRET" etched on it in silver. I unlocked it with my mind, it swung open, and I stepped inside. I saw what Slade wanted, but I didn't make a move.

_They're not your friends anymore._

"What am I doing?" I asked out loud.

'_You're getting what I want.'_

"But… I can't," I said. "I just can't."

'_Yes you can,'_ Slade said. _'They lied to you, but I told you the truth. They're not your friends anymore.'_

"Yes.They.Are," I protested. "Just because they didn't tell me doesn't mean they lied. Why can't Robin do this one and I take his job?"

'_Robin is busy at the moment,'_ Slade said. _'But this is_ your_ assignment. Now do as I command or you'll have four dead teens on your conscience.'_

I thought of the Titans, lying dead at my feet, Robin hating me, and Slade laughing mercilessly at my side. I snapped out of my thoughts and I walked towards the laser. I extended my hand half way, but I stopped and I swallowed. The laser levitated from i9ts perch and it slowly came towards me. It touched my hand and I grabbed it.

_They're not your friends anymore._

Anger fueled inside of me and I clenched the laser so hard that it threatened to break. My anger left as quickly as it had come and I unclenched my hand.

"Slade, your right," I said. "They're not my friends anymore."

'_That's my boy.'_

I went over to the window and I broke it with my fist. I rose into the air with my control over the wind and I rose to the roof. I landed and I was about to run when an all too familiar voice made me freeze in my tracks.

"Rocky?"

I slowly turned around and Lea, Alan, Courtney, and Sheilee were standing behind me.

"You're home," Sheilee said. "Let's go get some ice cream or something."

"What's that in your hand?" Lea asked.

Courtney looked at the laser in my hand and she walked towards me. I stood in my spot silently and I had a serious look on my face.

"That's my father's laser," she said. "Give it back."

It was time to settle the score.

I placed the laser in my utility belt and I stepped back from her.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're my friend and you don't have to do this," Courtney said.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. Since when have you've ever been my friend?" I asked. "Well guess what _friend…_" I formed a fireball in each hand. "I don't need you anymore."

I threw the fireballs at Courtney's feet and she jumped backwards.

"Dude, what's the matter with you?" Sheilee asked. "What do you mean we're not your friends?"

"All of you knew I had powers, but none of you told me!" I shouted angrily. "You're not my friends because of it!"

"Rocky, you must listen to me," Courtney said. "There's a reason we didn't tell you."

"I know why!" I shouted. "Slade told me the reason why!"

I summoned more fire and I threw it at them. They scattered as the fire hit the roof and Alan was so close to the edge that he almost fell off and I walked towards the edge. Alan jumped up in front of me and he lashed out at me with his hand. Alan had the tail, ears, claws, and fur of a wolf and his claws struck my abdomen. I fell back and I landed on my back. I placed my hands behind my head and I jumped to my feet. I threw fire at him and he was hit. He burst into flame and I smirked.

"Did you forget my albinoism powers?" Alan asked.

Alan rose into the air with the help of my powers and I threw him at Lea. The fire dissipated from Alan's body and he collided with Lea. Someone kicked me from behind and I fell forward. I did a handstand and I jumped to my feet. I turned around and Courtney was in front of me.

"We didn't tell you about your powers because we thought that if you didn't find out, then you would be able to control them!" Courtney yelled.

"That's bullshit!" I yelled. "You didn't tell me 'cause you're a liar! You're all liars! Slade told me the truth and _he_ helped me control them!"

"There were so many times I wanted to tell you, I swear!" Courtney shouted. "I'm sorry…! we're sorry! Please believe me!"

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Courtney and I both yelled. "THE ART OF SUMMONING!"

Swords appeared in our hands and we lashed out at each other. Our swords clanked together and we jumped back at the same time. Fire spread onto the blade of my sword and I lunged at Courtney. She put hers up in defense, but I removed one hand and I lunged forward.

_Squelch!_

I pulled out my second sword from Courtney's stomach and blood covered the whole blade. Her pupils got smaller and her sword fell to the ground.

_Clatter!_

She stepped back and she fell onto her knees. I stared down at her with an expressionless face and Sheilee appeared next to her in a gust of wind. She pulled her to her feet and she started walking backwards, practically dragging Courtney.

"Attack my ferrety ferrets!" Sheilee shouted.

Hundreds of white and brown ferrets came at me from all sides and they attacked me. I lashed out with my swords and blood flew around me and onto the blades of my swords. Sheilee dragged Courtney to the others and the ferrets kept attacking.

"Ferrets! Fall back!"

The ferrets retreated and the others were at the other edge of the roof. I jumped up as the swords disappeared from my hands and a chunk of earth flew underneath me and I landed on it. I placed my hands to the right of my body and I started up my ultimate attack.

"You'll be the first to see this!" I shouted at them. "This is for all the lies you've given me!" Fire, water, earth, and wind formed into my hands and the elements swirled into a ball. It swirled around in my hands and it was getting stronger and faster with each passing second. "And now… I don't care if I ever see you again.

**"MIDNIGHT… TORNADO!"**

I brought my hands forward and the ball flew at my former friends.

_**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**_

The ball hit the roof right in front of my friends and the edge of the building started breaking off.

_**CRASH!**_

Windows shattered and the roof started falling towards the ground. I crossed my arms around my chest and I jumped down from my perch. I landed flat on my feet and I stared forward with a blank look on my face. Pain surged through my abdomen and I winced. I turned around and I started walking towards the other edge of the roof. I shot my Grappling Hook and I flew through the air. I landed in the safety of the trees and I stumbled from the pain in my abdomen when I landed. I clenched at the claw marks with my arm and I made my way to the Hummer, pain shooting through my body. Courtney managed to slice my left side with her sword and I could feel blood on my arm. The Hummer came into view, but my vision blurred as darkness overcame my mind. I tripped on a rock and I fell to the ground.

'_On your feet Apprentice,'_ Slade commanded.

"I… c-can't."

I put my head on the ground and I closed my eyes in pain.

'_You can and you will,'_ Slade said. _'Now do as I command!'_

I slowly opened my eyes and I pushed up from the ground with my hands. I placed my arm around my abdomen and I stood up. I limped towards the Hummer, pulled out the laser with my free hand, and I reached the passenger door. I extended my hand and I grabbed the door handle. I pulled on the handle of the black door with difficulty and I pulled it open. I carefully got into the front seat and I closed the door.

"I heard the explosion young sir," Wintergreen said. "Was your mission a success?"

"Yeah," I said pulling the lever for the back of the seat up. "Took an arm and a leg to get it." Wintergreen looked me over because he didn't catch my joke and I chuckled and I put my head back. "Let's go home Wintergreen."

"Yes young sir."

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

* * *

"One slash to the left side and deep claw marks to the abdomen. If we got here any later, he'd have lost too much blood. He'll be back up on his feet in less than 48 hours.

"Thank you Wintergreen. Tend to Robin and I'll take Rocky up to his room."

"Yes sir."

Slade's strong arms lifted my aching body from the medical table and my head was against Slade's chest. He walked out of the infirmary and he went to the left… or the right, I couldn't tell which.

"You did well tonight my Apprentice. You retrieved the laser, turned on your friends, fought them with great strength, and importantly killed them. You've turned out to be the perfect Apprentice, unlike Robin."

A door slid opened and after Slade walked into the room, it closed behind him. He placed me on my bed and he petted my head like you would a dog. I kept my eyes closed and Slade placed my blanket over my body. I stayed perfectly still and I heard the door slide open and close again. I still kept my eyes shut and I was drifting off to sleep again. Before I fell completely into oblivion, one thought crossed through my mind and made me smile.

_Thank you… Master.

* * *

_

Me: Did I give up or is it something else. You'll know next time on, My Life Just Turned Insane.

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	10. Are They Drugs?

Me: Hmm, what could the title of this chapter mean? Read to find out more.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

I awoke and I tried to sit up, but every inch resulted in pain. I clutched my abdomen, which was bare except for the bandages, and I sat up in bed. Then a problem occurred. 

"Shit, I've gotta pee."

I carefully and slowly moved my legs towards the edge of the bed. My feet touched the floor and I used my other hand to push myself up. I slowly made my way to the bathroom and I shut the door. My left side and my abdomen were screaming in pain, but I ignored the pain as best as I could. I flushed the toilet, washed my hands, and left the bathroom. I slowly made my way to the door to get into the hall and it slid open. I stepped out and I went to my left. I passed Robin's room, but it slid opened and I turned back around and peered inside. Robin was nowhere in his room and I frowned a bit.

"Rocky?" I slowly turned to my right and Slade was walking towards me. "What are you doing near Robin's room?"

"I was looking for him," I said.

"He's still in the infirmary," Slade said. "Follow me."

He turned around and he went the way he came. I followed him and he led me to the infirmary. He motioned for me to sit, so I did. The pain in my side and abdomen was getting worse and I knew that this was why Slade wanted me to follow him.

"What happened to Robin?" I asked.

"He was careless while fighting the Titans," Slade responded. He had medical supplies in his hands and he set them down next to me. "Sit up straight."

I sat up and Slade was unwrapping the bandages from my abdomen. Once the cold air hit my bare skin, pain shot through my whole body.

"Alan sure did a number on me," I said wincing. "Those claws of his are long."

Slade started wrapping the clean bandages around my abdomen and he tightened them a lot more than Wintergreen did last night.

"That should keep the wounds from reopening," Slade said.

As Slade went to put the supplies back, I asked, "Are they really dead?"

Slade stopped and he slowly turned to face me.

"Yes, they are."

I nodded and I stood up.

"I know I should have been asleep when you said all of that last night, but I wasn't," I said. I smiled. "Calling me the perfect Apprentice made my life seem way easier. I appreciate it… Master."

I slowly made my way for the door and I could feel Robin's gaze on me.

_Sorry Robin,_ I thought. _But maybe it's time to just give up… for the Titans' sake._

I walked outand I returned to my room. I turned on my laptop and I rummaged through my drawer in search of my pills. I only found the red ones, but the blue ones were nowhere to be found. I looked in my bathroom, my desk next to my bed, and even under my bed, but they weren't here. I stood up and I scratched my head.

"Where are they?"

My door slid open and Robin walked in.

"Why are you, all of a sudden, calling Slade 'Master'?" he asked angrily. "And what do you mean your friends are dead?"

I snorted.

"Oh give me a break Robin," I said. "They were never my friends. I said I didn't care if I ever saw them again and now I won't have to… ever. And maybe your just jealous that Slade thinks I'm perfect and your not. Is that it Robin?"

"Why would I be jealous?" Robin asked. "You think I like being Slade's apprentice? Well guess what, I don't. I hate it here Rocky and you should too. You said that we'd get out of here and out of Slade's clutches once your friends arrived and you practically promised me. What happened to you? Why the change?"

I turned my back on Robin and I sighed.

"I gave up Robin," I said. "Maybe its time you did too. If you just gave up, then you wouldn't have to worry about _your_ friends from dying. I choose this life and there's nothing I can do about it. _They_ are gone and I can't bring them back."

I walked past Robin and I left him in his thoughts.

* * *

"What happened to my blue pills Master?" I asked. 

"You don't need them anymore," Slade said. "But I still require you to take the red ones before training."

"Yes Master."

I walked away and I returned to my room. We had been training the whole day and I was off to bed. I hadn't seen or talked to Robin since our conversation yesterday, but I found that I didn't care all that much. I pulled back my blanket and I sat down on my bed. I lied down on my back and I stared up at the ceiling with my hands behind my head.

_I wonder if my parents miss me._

"Stop that," I told myself. "You don't need anyone, but Master now."

I closed my eyes and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It's been a week since I stopped taking the blue pills and I had two other assignments that I accomplished in under ten minutes. I was getting better at stealing and I could take down over 50 Slade-bots now in under ten minutes also. 

I was fighting Master and as always, he was getting the upper hand. I had used fire and water, but Master easily avoided both. I sent a punch my way, but I grabbed it and I kicked out at him. He caught my foot with his free hand and he sent me falling to the floor. I landed on my stomach, but I did a handstand and I jumped to my feet. I front flipped as Master tried tripping me from behind and I sent a boulder at him. He took out his Bo Staff and he attacked the rock. He broke the piece of earth in half and he jumped between the two pieces and he attacked me with the staff. I blocked it with my metal embraced arm and I kicked the staff out of Master's hands. He sent a roundhouse kick at me, but I dodged it and I summoned earth. I jumped onto it and I rose into the air, out of Master's reach. I sent water at him from all sides and the waves crashed into him. I got rid of the water and I jumped from my perch. Slade was on his back and as I got closer, he put his hands behind his head and he jumped up.

"Very good my Apprentice," Master said. "You more than deserve a break."

"Thank you Master," I said nodding.

Slade motioned for me to return to my room and I complied. I returned to my room and I turned on my laptop. I logged in and I opened Mozilla. I checked my e-mail, but I had none and I looked at the news reports. There was a news clip about how 4 teenagers mysteriously disappeared the same night Lea, Alan, Courtney, and Sheilee did.

_That would definitely be them._

"Good riddance."

I turned off the laptop and I took a shower. I looked at my clock and it was 7:30. I walked out of my room and I headed for the surface (Remember, Slade's lair is underground). I was on the roof of the warehouse and there were metal railings on the edge of the roof. I slipped my legs in between the gaps and I sat down resting my head on my arms. I looked down at the ground and thoughts flooded into my brain. I was broken to the extent where I couldn't be repaired, but I actually liked the feeling. I truly was becoming like Slade, my Master.

"Hey. Can I join you?"

I looked up at Robin and I nodded. He sat down with his back to the railing and he rested his elbows on the metal bar with his leg over the other.

"You shouldn't be out here," I said. "Master will be pretty mad if he caught you out here."

"Well I can't really go anywhere else," Robin said. "Not with this metal collar around my neck."

"It's your fault you know," I said. "You shouldn't have made Master mad two days ago."

"I don't care if I make Slade mad," Robin said with his arms folded across his chest. "But you're right, it is my fault."

Robin and I stayed in silence for several minutes and the silence was getting to me. I pulled my legs up and I stood up.

"Night Robin."

I walked back inside the lair and I returned to my room. I got into bed 'cause I got really tired all of a sudden. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

* * *

I snapped my fingers and fire rose from my fingertips. I was sitting on the ground and I was getting bored. I heard someone behind me and I thought it was my Master, so I stood up and I turned around. But instead of Slade, my friends were standing behind me, but they didn't look hurt, but angry. 

"You should all be dead," I said with fear clearly etched in my features. "I killed you when I used my Midnight Tornado."

"You tried to kill us with that stupid attack," Sheilee said, "but you failed."

"And you almost killed Courtney with your fire sword," Lea added.

"We were your friends Rocky," Alan said. "Was it all a lie? Did you get captured by Slade on purpose?"

"Just shut up!" I yelled. "Shut up! I don't need you anymore! You were never my friends! If you were my friends you would have told me about my powers! Master was the only one who told _me_ the truth, unlike you! So shut up!"

"Listen to yourself Rocky," Courtney said. "We went to the same Ninja school together and I was the first to become your friend. You're only lying to yourself. _Slade_ is lying to you. Don't blame us for your betrayal. Only you have yourself to blame and no one else."

My friend's voices echoed through my mind and I was covering my ears with my hands. I shook my head to get rid of the voices, but they only grew louder and it was hurting my head.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

* * *

My eyes shot opened and I leaned over my bed and I puked all over the floor. I did this three times and I was shaking from the fever that I knew was there. Once the puking stopped, I leaned back up and I was trying to control my body to stop shaking. I coughed and my mouth tasted terrible. 

"Stop it," I told myself. "Just stop… shaking." My body wasn't listening and I kept on shaking. I wrapped my arms around the top of my arms and I was trying to stop them from shaking. Nothing was working however. My bed shifted and I looked up in alarm. "M-Master. What are you doing here?"

"I heard you yelling in your sleep," Slade said.

"It was just a dream Master," I said. "Just a bad dream."

Master placed his hand, which was gloveless, on my forehead and I shook under his touch.

"How long has it been since you stopped taking the blue pills Apprentice?" Slade asked.

"A week Master," I said. "The day after I killed the ones I thought were my friends." Slade put his hand down and he ruffled up my hair. I was still shaking and it only seemed to get worse. Slade pulled his legs onto my bed and he pulled me into him. "Master, what're you doing?"

Somehow my shaking was slowly becoming slight jerks at Master's touch and the sick feeling in my stomach was slowly easing away.

"Trying to make you feel better my Apprentice," Master said. "I'm beginning to think that those blue pills had the same side effect as a drug, or in this case an addiction and you still need them."

"That doesn't really explain why you're holding me Master," I said.

"Think of it as generosity and comfort my Apprentice," Slade said.

I, very slowly, stopped shaking and I was drifting into oblivion.

I closed my eyes and I said, "Thank you Master."

I was truly broken.

* * *

Me: Truly sorry it wasn't much, but I think it was okay. Please review and hopefully chapter 11 will be longer. 

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	11. I'm Not Broken, Right?

Me: Sorry for the very long wait. I decided that I would not require a beta for this or the Teen Titans: The Curse of Slade story. So, my other stories will be betaed by Tigerfelix and Alibi2014. Thanks you two. :3

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

I was on the roof once again for the 20th night in a row, looking out over the horizon where the sun was setting. I looked out blankly and didn't hear someone come up behind me. They sat down and acknowledged themselves. 

"Beautiful view from up here, isn't it?"

I let a small smile grace my lips.

"Yes, it is Master," I said. "It always is."

Slade chuckled.

"Thinking about home Apprentice?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"Master, this is my home now," I said, not looking at him. "I do not think about the home I once had. I wouldn't even call it home."

I continued to stare blankly forward, my head bent slightly, arms on the rail.

Slade and I sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

I had failed my Master the other night and he punished me for it. I failed to retrieve the laser because the Titans had to interfere. I had been thinking about a lot of things on my mission, making me screw up big time.

"It's time for bed my Apprentice," Slade said standing.

He walked off and I followed.

I returned to my room, took my blue pills, and went to bed.

* * *

"You failed me again Apprentice." 

"I know Master," I said. "And I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I promise to try harder next time."

Slade was silent a few moments.

"Is there something you'd like to discuss with me Apprentice?" he asked.

I looked up at him.

"I… that is… no Master."

He observed me a few extra moments.

"You shouldn't lie to your Master, Apprentice," Slade said. "It will get you into trouble. Now I ask again; is there something you'd like to discuss with me?"

I looked right into my Master's eye.

"No, Master."

Master sighed.

"Rocky, I am your Master and you will tell me exactly _why _you are failing me. I do not want to hurt you Apprentice, but I will if you do not answer my question."

I looked down at the ground, my right arm at my side, with my left holding it in place, and I rocked back and forth.

"I… I was just wondering if Robin and I could… you know, do an assignment together," I said, choosing my words carefully. "And try going for the bigger fish, so to speak. You know… something bigger… something stronger than a thermal blaster or laser. I'm… just tired of all this kid stuff. I want harder assignments Master."

I was nervous, asking my Master this. I had failed him twice in a row. And for what? All because of wanting something bigger? What the heck was wrong with me?

I could still feel Master's one cold eye on me and it sent shivers up and down my spine.

"There is… _something_… that I want from you my Apprentice," Slade said. "Its under very tight security measures and very difficult to take. But I only want _you_ to get it for me."

"What is it Master?" I asked, sounding eager, like a puppy to its Master.

_I hope I'm not developing Stockholm Syndrome._

"It is a device with electricity coursing through its components," Master said. "It can send 5,000 volts of electricity through one's body, killing the victim instantly. Get it for me tonight, won't you."

"Yes Master," I said.

I left and returned to my room. I took a twenty-minute shower, washed off, and put my other Apprentice uniform on. I turned on my computer, logged-in, and checked my mail. I only had a Yahoo enhancement setting that I could try, but I threw it away. I looked at the time on the computer, when a thing popped up.

_Courtney C. has signed in._

I did a double take.

_That's not possible. What the-?_

A new message came up.

_Courtney C. has just logged out._

My mouth was slightly open, a look of pure shock on my face.

"You should be dead," I said quietly. "You guys are still missing. You can't be near a computer."

All these thoughts were flying around in my head and they gave me a headache. I shook my head and turned off the computer.

_You're probably haunting me. That's it. You're just trying to screw with my head. Your spirits, your souls, are haunting me because of what I've done. Well I'll never give in to you. I won't let you break me like Master did. Now leave me alone. You are dead and are never coming back._

"Apprentice!"

I fell out of my chair and landed hard on my ass. I had my eyes closed. I opened them.

"Sorry Master," I said rubbing my head. "I was lost in thought. I just thought I saw Courtney logged on in Yahoo messenger… it was stupid. I… I'm sorry."

I didn't look at him.

"I think you should get some rest."

I looked up at him.

"Sorry?"

"I said you should get some rest," Slade repeated. "It is clear to me that you are not ready for this assignment just yet. You get some sleep. You can do this assignment tomorrow."

"But Master, I-"

"Do as I say Apprentice."

I sighed.

"Yes Master."

"Good boy."

He left.

I stood up, took off my gloves, and lay on my bed. I rested my head on my arms and stared at the ceiling. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"You really need to stop this kid!" Cyborg shouted. 

I jumped away from his Sonic Cannon blast and attacked Beast Boy. I lashed out at him with my Staff. He turned into a bee and flew away from it. Starfire fired her Starbolts and Raven did her chant. The electricity shocker was encased in black aura and was pulled from my utility belt.

"No!" I shouted.

I lunged for it and missed. I landed on my stomach.

Starbolts, black energy, and Sonic Cannons were fired at me and smoke rose from the wreckage. A Starbolt grazed my shoulder and leg. I clenched my teeth in pain, trying to stop myself from screaming in pain.

"Dude, you are under arrest," Beast Boy said. "Either you come quietly or we'll have to get rough."

I slowly rose to my feet, holding my left shoulder with my right hand. I was shaking form the pain.

"Give… me… that shocker," I said with difficulty. "Give it… to me."

"No way man," Cyborg said.

_'Fight back Apprentice.'_

I closed my eyes in pain.

"Friend Cyborg… he does not look so good," Starfire said. "He is hurt and needs the medical attention. Why do we not just take him to the Tower, heal his wounds, and then take him to the jail?"

I opened my eyes and looked at the Titans.

"Dude, maybe Star is right," Beast Boy said.

"I agree with Beast Boy," Raven said.

'_Apprentice! Attack while they're distracted!'_

A fireball emerged in front of me and was sent towards the Titans. They jumped out of the way. I sent wind and water at Raven, who had the shocker. She was hit and I sent the rest of the Titans flying. The shocker fell to the ground and broke. I slowly made my way to it, bent down, picked it up, and tried to return to the lair. I fell before I could move.

"Master… h-help… me. Please."

I relaxed and fell unconscious.

* * *

"Apprentice. Apprentice, wake up." 

My eyes slowly fluttered open. Pain shot through my shoulder and leg. I tried to sit up, but Slade pushed me back down.

"M-Master…"

"Shh! You're alright now Apprentice," Slade said. "There's no need to speak. You are in pain, drugged up, and tired. And there's no need to ask if your mission was a success. I got you just in time and grabbed the shocker. You did well last night Apprentice." Slade pushed my bangs back and checked my forehead. "You will be back on your feet by tomorrow. Now go back to sleep."

I slowly nodded my head. Slade left, closing the door behind him. I sat up and grabbed my aching shoulder with my hand. My leg was bandaged up where Star's Starbolt hit. I only had on my black boxers and my body ached.

"St-stupid… Titans," I stammered. "I-I will… make you… pay… for this you Bastards."

I lay back down, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey." 

"What… do… you… want?" I asked.

I was punching the large punching bag in the training room and was getting tired. I punched with every word I spoke.

"Just checking up on you," Robin said. "Um… maybe you should stop. You might hurt yourself."

"Shut… up… Robin," I said with gritted teeth. "I… need… to… push… myself… harder… so that I… don't… loose to the… Titans… again."

I did a Roundhouse kick and hit the punching bag. I punched it some more afterwards.

"Take a short break at least," Robin said. "You wouldn't want… Oof!"

Robin fell to the floor after I punched him in the face. I seethed in rage. When I saw the blood coming out Robin's nose, I stopped breathing all together for a few seconds.

"Robin! I'm so sorry," I said coming to his side. "Are you okay?"

Robin sat up and wiped his nose.

"No, its okay," he said, clearly not mad. "You didn't mean to. It was just an accident."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay. Promise," Robin said wiping his nose again.

I helped him to his feet.

"I'm really sorry," I said. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

Robin wiped his nose one last time and the blood stopped flowing.

"But you were thinking about something," he said. "Go ahead. You can tell me."

I turned away from him.

"I wasn't thinking about anyone," I said. "I mean something. I wasn't thinking about something."

"You miss them, don't you?"

I faced him.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your friends."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said defiantly.

"Stop denying it Rocky," Robin said. "You miss Courtney, Sheilee, Alan, and Lea. Admit it."

"I don't miss those liars," I said angrily.

"You're the liar Rocky," Robin said. "You're lying to yourself. You miss them and you know it. Now admit it." I looked behind Robin and my eyes widened. "What is it?" Robin asked. He turned around and Slade was standing right behind him, a little too close for comfort. Robin backed away quickly. "Slade. I was just-"

Slade moved so fast, Robin didn't have time to dodge the fist coming towards his stomach. Robin fell to the floor and coughed.

"Robin? Why are you filling Rocky's head with lies?" he asked.

"They're… They're not lies," Robin breathed out.

"If he says he doesn't miss his so-called friends, then he's telling the truth," Slade said ignoring Robin's statement. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, sir," Robin said.

Slade crouched next to Robin and lifted his head by the hair.

"I think it's about time you start calling me Master Robin," he said. "I wouldn't want to damage you beyond repair."

"It's a little late for that don't you think?" Robin asked in defiance. "You've broken Rocky beyond repair. And he's your perfect Apprentice, as you put it… _Master_."

Robin yelped as Slade's grip tightened.

"Soon it will be too late for you Robin," Slade said. "Your life is still in my hands. And your friends have the same fate."

I stood still and quiet the whole time, but my fists were clenched.

"I… am… not… broken!" I shouted, my fist going towards Slade's head.

He looked up just in time for my fist to connect with his masked faced. He flew across the floor and skidded to a halt. I formed fire into my hands and threw it at my Master. The fire hit him in the chest. His armor had burn marks on it and was turned even blacker than before.

I fell to the floor and clutched my head.

"Rocky! Snap out of it!" Robin shouted

"I am not broken!" I shouted. "I'm not broken! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!"

Robin was pushed aside and large hands grabbed my shoulders. Tears of pain and anger streamed down my face.

"Apprentice! Calm down! Do as I command!"

I tried pushing away from Slade, but he wouldn't let me go.

"I am not broken!" I shouted angrily. "I am not broken!"

Slade shook my shoulders, trying to stop my ranting.

"Stop this now Apprentice!" he shouted. "You must listen to me!"

I screamed from the pain that coursed through my head. I could hear my friend's voices in my head and it hurt.

"Get out of my head!" I shouted, still clutching my head. "Get away from me! You're not real! You're not alive! You're dead! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"

I felt something prick my arm and, seconds later, the pain in my head deceased and I fell forward into Slade's arms. Tears streamed down my face and onto the floor. I could feel Robin's gaze on me and I wished he'd look away. I sobbed into Slade's chest. He rubbed my back and tried to calm me.

"Shh! You'll be alright now Apprentice," Slade said. "The voices are gone and so is the pain."

I slid my legs out from underneath me and sat down. I could tell that Robin had a look of shock, concern, worry, and confusion on his face. He was still on the floor and Slade's head shifted. I was still sobbing. Slade was rubbing my arm to sooth me and it helped slightly.

I was getting sleepy and my sobbing stopped. Tears still streamed down my face, but my body was relaxing.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Very emotional chapter. Holy crap it was sad. I feel like crying. (Crickets chirping) Okay, maybe not that emotional, but it was pretty bad. The emotions I mean, not the chapter. Um, just review, I guess. Bye. 

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	12. Chances

Me: Well, I guess you guys would like an update for this. I'm thinking only 3 or more chapters left. Anyways, read and review.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

"Wintergreen? Any more news on his condition?" 

"None yet sir. I'm trying the best I can to finding the answers."

"Well find them Wintergreen!" Slade shouted. "I need to know what is wrong with my Apprentice!"

"Where is young Robin sir?" Wintergreen asked.

"In his quarters."

"Maybe he can help."

A door opened and closed.

According to Wintergreen, I had a terrible fever. I would talk in my sleep and it would be over the exact same thing.

'_You can't be alive. I killed you. Get away from me.'_

They were dead.

They had to be.

No one could survive my Midnight Tornado, not even Master.

But then how could they speak to me? Courtney was the mind reader and I stabbed her in the stomach with a fire sword. And Courtney had been signed in on messenger. But once I was on, she had signed out. So much was happening at once.

Was I loosing my mind?

Was I truly broken, like Robin had said?

What was wrong with me?

The door reopened and two sets of feet could be heard.

"Has he told you anything?" Slade asked.

"No," Robin answered. "The only thing he's said to me is how the pills make him feel funny. Like he's sick all the time."

"Wintergreen?"

"Yes sir?"

"Go get me Rocky's pills."

"Yes sir."

The door opened and closed again.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing."

I could feel Robin's eyes on me again like the previous night.

_Stop looking at me you idiot!_

"He's going to be okay isn't he?" Robin asked.

Slade didn't answer.

"I have them sir," Wintergreen said upon his return.

"Start an analysis on them," Slade said. "If you find anything that might be affecting his mind, let me know immediately."

"Yes sir."

"Robin?"

"Yes sir?"

"Return to your room. If we find anything, I'll let you know."

"Yes sir."

Robin left.

The voices started coming back. My head started hurting. I groaned in pain. Slade came over, checked my forehead, and put something in my arm. The pain went away as soon as it came, leaving me relieved.

"Let me know if he awakens Wintergreen," Slade said.

He, too, left.

I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"What are the voices saying to you?" Slade asked. I shook my head, not wanting to answer. "Tell me Apprentice." 

"No," I protested.

Slade sighed.

He was trying to be as kind as possible, but I could tell his patience was wearing thin.

"What are they saying?" Slade asked, more sternly.

"I don't… I don't-"

"'You don't' what?"

"I don't… want to say… what."

"Do you not want to say period, or just not to me?"

I thought about that for a moment.

"N-not to you… M-Master."

I looked away from him.

"Who would you like to talk to?"

I shrugged.

"Robin… I guess."

"Robin! Come in here."

"Yes sir?"

"Talk to Rocky."

"Yes sir."

Slade left and Robin took his seat.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

I looked into his masked eyes.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid that they're still alive," I said. "Or that they're haunting me. And I can't get their voices out of my head."

"What do they keep telling you?" Robin asked.

I sighed.

"They keep telling me…"

"Yes?"

"They keep telling me that I didn't kill them and that they'd make me pay for trying to," I said. "They keep telling me that they'll come after me and make me pay. If they are still alive, I'm afraid they'll try to kill me. Like I did to them. I've never been so afraid in my life."

Robin stood and left. Minutes later, Slade walked in.

"Just so you know, the pills are doing this to you."

"What?"

"The only problem is that if you continue to take them, you will die. But if you don't, you will still die," Slade said. "There is only one way to save you."

I closed my eyes and tears streamed down my face.

"I don't want to die," I said, sounding scared. "What do I have to do?"

"You must rid yourself of the chemicals that were put inside your body," Slade said. It made it sound like something he or I had to do was horrible. But if it were to save my life… then I'd do anything. "Something I assure you won't like the answer to."

_Why does it feel like I'm in a nightmare?_

I was absolutely terrified.

* * *

**4 days later…**

There were no more voices in my head.

I took a very long shower after that terrifying thing that Slade had to do.

But at least it saved my life.

We never mentioned it again and I stopped talking the pills.

I could think clearer now. I was successful in all of my assignments and could take down the Titans easily. Robin knew nothing about that night three days ago. I didn't think he'd want to know. Luckily he was on his own assignment when it happened.

I was on the laptop when Robin came in.

"Glad your back to your old self again."

"Almost my old self," I said. "I'm still Master's Apprentice. That _life_ I once had is way behind me." Robin sat on my bed and started reading his book. I looked at him strangely. "Where did you get that?"

"What? The book?" I nodded. "Well, I uh…"

I gaped at him.

"You didn't!"

Robin rubbed the back of his head.

"I snuck into Titans Tower," he said.

"Does Master know?"

Robin looked up at me, alarmed.

"Hell no!" he shouted.

"Robin?"

"He doesn't need to know."

"That's bullshit."

"No its not."

"Yeah, it kinda is."

"I'm not telling him."

"Not telling me what, Robin?"

We looked to the door.

"Um, that is… I…"

Slade saw the book next to Robin.

"Where did you get that Robin?" Slade asked.

"I, um, got it from… a, uh…"

"…A book store." They both looked at me. "He stole it from a book store. Right, Robin?"

Slade looked at Robin.

"Um…ah… yeah… that's where I got it. Last night after my assignment. That's why I took so long to get back."

"Give it to me."

"O…Okay."

He gave Slade the book. He looked at it for several minutes in silence, inspecting each inch.

"You're both lying."

"No we're not Master," I said.

"I am very upset with both of you," he said. He faced Robin and shoved the book into his face. "I've seen you with this book once before."

"Y-You have sir?" Robin asked.

"I've had many cameras inside the Titans home Robin. You always read this when your supposedly watching the cyborg and changeling play their very pointless videogame. You are a big fan of Sherlock Holmes Robin." Robin was about to ask something, but Slade interrupted him. "You have the whole collection of Sherlock Holmes books in your bedroom, on the book shelf, on the north wall, closest to your door. Now, would I have known that if I didn't have cameras in the Tower?"

"No one would know that sir," Robin said.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes."

"I would punish both of you severely, but due to recent… _events_… in the past few days," Slade said, directing his attention towards me, "I will let this one slide. But both of you will owe me four hours of extra training. Do I make myself clear?"

Robin and I glanced at each other.

"Yes sir."

"Yes Master."

Slade shoved the book back into Robin's hands and headed for the door.

"If you go anywhere near that Tower again Robin," Slade said, "I will destroy the Titans and make you watch. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes sir."

Slade left, the door closing behind him.

"Your welcome," I said.

"You didn't have to do that for me you know," Robin said. "I would have told him the truth whether or not, even if I'd get punished for it."

"Why would it matter or not?" I asked.

Robin stood up and headed for the door.

"Because I believe that there's still a chance that we can escape Slade," he said. "And I believe that you'll see that chance sooner or later."

He left me with my thoughts to think about.

_There are no chances left Robin. We'll never escape Slade._

I turned off my laptop, got into bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

"And that's how you do a successful Roundhouse Kick," Robin said. "Anything else you want me to show you?" 

"Naw," I said. "I think I've got it now."

"Great."

"Rocky!"

I turned around.

"Yes Master?" I asked curious.

"It's a nice day," Slade said. "I want you to go out and take the rest of the day off."

"Is there any particular reason why Master?" I asked confused.

"I think it'd be a good idea for you to get some fresh air from the recent events," Slade said. "I have your outfit picked out for you."

"Wouldn't that be a bad idea sir?" Robin asked. "He was in the newspapers. What if someone sees him?"

"That's why I have provided black sunglasses for him," Slade said.

Robin and I glanced at each other.

"Just me?" I asked. "Or Robin and I?"

"Just you."

"But that's not very fair Master," I said. "Wouldn't it be fair if Robin was able to go outside too?"

"Robin doesn't need to go out," Slade said. "Not after going to Titans Tower the other night. And he hasn't done his four hours of extra training yet. Right… Robin?"

"No sir. I have not," he said. "It's okay Rocky. You go alone. I don't mind."

"Of course you, my Apprentice, doesn't mind Robin," Slade said. He faced me. "Now Rocky. You're outfit is in your room. You're dismissed."

I left, went to my room, and saw my outfit.

It was a plain black T-shirt with a red dragon on the front circling to the back and a long pair of black and blue basketball shorts. Next to it was the black sunglasses to hide my eyes and a black Gangsta hat. On the floor was a black skateboard with a slim blue and red dragon on the bottom of the board. I took off my Apprentice suit and put on my daytime outfit. It fit perfectly and it was very cool looking. It was also very comfortable.

I put the hat on backwards and my spiked hair stuck out. I looked in my full body mirror and I looked pimped out. I put the sunglasses on and they were completely black. I could still see, but no one else would be able to.

"Looks good on you."

Slade was in my doorway.

"Dragons are my favorite magical creatures," I said. "Skateboard rocks too Master. Thanks."

"Put it to good use."

I smirked.

I picked up the board and walked out the door. I went outside and rode towards the city limits. I did cool flips down the streets, going past old people and pigeons. Thanks to my chakra, I wouldn't fall off my board.

"Dude! Nice board man!" a kid yelled.

I gave him a smile and a wave.

"Thanks kid!"

I grinded on a park bench and did a flip while landing. Water came underneath my board and rose into the air with me riding it. I did a front flip and landed on the pavement. I did a few cool tricks and landed perfectly. I finally stopped at a skyscraper and took a break.

"Nice wheels hotshot."

I looked in front of me, not looking at the biker.

"Yeah. Let me take it for a spin," another one said.

"Lennie! Shut up man."

"Sorry Johnny."

Johnny Rancid… the dumbest biker gang member in the world.

He thought he was tough, but he wasn't.

I just stood silently, but I turned my head a ways.

"Go back to your hell hole, Johnny," I said.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"You heard me punk," I said. "Do you know who I am?"

"Maybe," Johnny said. "You look like the kid in the papers. The one who was kidnapped? Rocky Wolf, was it?"

I smirked.

"Not as dumb as you look Johnny," I said. "I have to give you props."

"Rumor has it you were kidnapped by that Mastermind Slade," Johnny said. "Guess the rumors were true."

"Got that right."

"You're his Apprentice now, right?"

"You might say that," I said.

Johnny smirked.

"Surprised the old geezer hasn't killed you yet," he said. "You look too puny and you're not that strong looking. Why'd he choose you?"

I smirked evilly.

"I'll show you."

The wind picked up around us and water rose into the air. Fire Hydrants opened up, spraying bystanders. I pushed down on the edge of my board and it jumped into the air and into my hand. The water came crashing down on Johnny and his friend. They fell to the ground, soaking wet.

"Why you?"

Johnny jumped to his feet and aimed a punch at me. The pavement rose in front of him. He punched the stone and I heard something crack.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. "Did I break your hand?"

Johnny kicked the stone and it broke. He came at me with a kick and I dodged, doing a front flip.

"Hold still!"

I turned around and dodged his punches, my hands behind my back like my Master's.

"Ha! Too slow Johnny!"

Johnny came at me with another punch. I grabbed it and twisted his arm around behind his back. I pushed on his lower back and let go. He fell forward and landed on his hands and knees. I kicked his ass and he crashed into a telephone pole. Johnny sure had a hard head because the pole broke and fell. I walked up beside him and crouched down.

"You little… shit," he said exhausted.

"If you want another fight, you know where to find me." I stood up, went to my board, picked it up, and headed home. "Later."

I place my skateboard on the ground and sped off.

I returned to the lair, scaled the wall, and went to the stair well. I opened the door and walked down the steps. I took off my sunglasses and hat. I smoothed my hair back and went towards my room. The door opened. I stepped inside, put my board, glasses, and hat down, and headed out.

I returned to the training room.

On the large screens, my fight with Johnny was playing.

"Recorded your fight with Johnny Rancid," someone said. "I'm very disappointed that you were discovered."

"Yeah, well, he's no match for me Master," I said. "He's just a stupid punk with nothing to do, but rob a bank or candy store. He may act tough, but-"

Slade's leg came at me in a kick. I flew across the floor and slid to a stop.

"I do not care what Johnny Rancid does," Slade said angrily. "What I care about is how my Apprentice was caught today because you had to open up your big mouth."

"I don't care if people see me anymore," I argued. "Because I'm never leaving your side Master. And that's what's important. Right?"

Slade observed me for a minute.

_Why do I have the worst feeling that he's smirking behind that mask?_

"You're right Apprentice," he said. "You are absolutely right. No one will take you away from me and you won't leave me. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Come. Let me show you something."

Slade walked towards the training room door. I followed.

He led me into the hall, down a new area that I hadn't been in, and led me to another door. He was about to open it, but stopped.

"Master? What's behind that door?" I asked sounding worried.

"Now before we continue, promise me something," he said, ignoring my question.

"Um, sure. Whatever you say Master."

"Swear it the Ninja way."

"Okay."

I took out my knife I had gotten from Slade weeks ago, found a place on my arm, and cut into my skin.

This was a Ninja way to promise something.

"Good. Now that you've made your promise, we can proceed."

He opened the door. We found ourselves in front of a downward staircase. Slade started walking down it.

I was reminded of a medieval castle with a dungeon attached.

"May I ask where we are going Master?"

"You just did," Slade said. "But I won't spoil it just yet."

I gulped, but followed.

We walked for what seemed like hours. We finally reached the bottom and I could hear voices farther in.

"Master? What-?"

"Shh! Don't let them hear you Apprentice," Slade said.

"'Them'?" I asked fearfully. "Who's 'them'?"

Slade continued walking and ignored me.

Fear welled up in my stomach.

_Who do you have down here Slade? Dead souls? People? The Titans?_

We walked into the light and, who I saw, made my breath catch in my chest.

"You… You're alive?"

* * *

Me: Uh, oh. What could this mean? Wait for the next chapter to find out. **Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	13. The End of A Nightmare

Me: Aren't I nice enough to update this? Okay, so I didn't want to leave people in suspense for too long. The only problem is that it's cutting into my finals study. Okay, never mind, scratch that. I never study for stupid finals because I'm just too lazy. Anyways, we left off with me saying, "You… You're alive?" Okay, we see who I'm talking about and this chapter will be totally awesome, I can tell you that much. Don't deny how good this chapter is because it's cool. Read and review.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

I couldn't believe it. 

My friends were here; alive; not dead.

I looked at Slade.

"You said they were dead!"

Slade chuckled.

"You fail to realize my Apprentice that I flew down to your hometown and tipped-off your friends," Slade said. "I flew to Medford, where I saw your battle on the rooftop. Once you fired off your Midnight Tornado, I made my move. You're friends wouldn't make it in time, so I put them into my jet, flew back, nursed them back to health, and placed them down here."

"But why'd you lie to me about it?"

"That was the second part of my plan. Once I gained your trust fully, by breaking you down to this, I knew you wouldn't object to kill them if I asked," Slade said. "You've made a promise before coming down here Apprentice, so I suggest you do what I tell you to."

I smirked mentally.

It would take an incredible amount of acting, but I formed a plan.

"What would you like me to do Master?" I asked.

"You know what I want Apprentice," Slade said. "Please your Master and kill them for me."

Slade stepped to the side and I faced my friend's prison. I started forming a Midnight Tornado in one hand and my friends looked at me in shock.

"Rocky, you fucking traitor!" Sheilee shouted. "We're your friends!"

"Friends?" I asked angrily. "Since when have you've ever been my friend? You lied to me! You didn't tell me about my powers because you thought I'd be able to control them if I didn't know! And what good did that do? At least someone cared enough to tell me and help me control what I thought I didn't have! This is the price you pay for being lousy friends!"

"Rocky please!" Courtney begged. "We wanted to tell you, we really did! We were afraid of what you'd become if we told you! I had trouble controlling my powers too! We all did! How do you think we got together? Because our powers led us to each other! We didn't tell you for your own safety! Please! You have to believe me!"

"And why should I?" I asked in a shout.

Tears fell from Courtney's eyes.

"Because we care about you! Because that's what friends do! If I could, I'd turn back the hands of time and tell you about your powers! We're your friends! Please! Don't do this!"

"Its too late for sorry," I said calmly. "I don't need friends. I don't need anyone." I smirked. "I don't even need a mentor. Or a Master!"

I let the ball drop towards the ground and kicked the Midnight Tornado at Slade. His eye widened and the Tornado crashed into the ground in front of him. Slade flew back by the force and crashed into the opposite wall. I threw a fireball at the caged door and it blew open. My friends just stood inside, staring at me in shock.

"Rocky?"

"You saved us?" Alan asked.

I smiled.

"I could never stay mad at you guys," I said. "I was just acting. Well, almost the whole time. Come on. I want to go home."

They were about to come out, but I flew off to the side and hit a large control panel. I fell to the floor.

"Rocky!"

"You really disappoint me."

Slade kicked me in the side and I rolled onto my back. Slade stepped down hard on my rib cage and a loud crack could be heard. I screamed in pain.

"Rocky!"

"You broke a promise Apprentice," Slade said, breaking another rib. "You promised the Ninja way." He broke a third. "Breaking that promise means death."

He broke a fourth one.

But despite the pain from all four broken ribs, I started laughing.

"Y-You blind M-Motherf-fucker," I said, having trouble breathing from my laughing. I showed Slade my wrist. "Heh-ha-ha-ha! W-When Ninja's make promises, th-they stab their right p-palm. Th-That's the N-ninja way."

I continued to laugh and didn't stop.

Slade stood where he was silently, but I knew he was seething in rage. He turned his head around to look and my friends.

"Time to say good bye to your friend," he said. He swung his leg around in a Roundhouse kick. "What?"

I had stood when he looked at my friends. I caught his foot and gave him a blank look. He tried pulling it free, but I tightened my grip.

"Good bye."

I spun around after letting Slade's leg go and kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground. Courtney teleported Lea and Alan, with Sheilee and her wind powers, behind me. A black portal appeared on the floor on my left. Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Raven rose from the portal and stood beside me. Lea placed her arm on my shoulder and healed me. Slade stood up and pushed a button.

Thousands of red eyes appeared on the walls behind Slade. Slade-bots came into view, some with laser beams, some without, and stood behind Slade, waiting patiently for their Master's command.

"What's the plan?" Cyborg asked.

"You take the robots," I said. "Slade's mine."

"Titans! GO!"

The Titans and my friends attacked the robots. Slade and I had a stare down, unmoving.

"The Titans never had the probes in them."

"No."

"Heh. Figures you'd lie about that one too," I said. "Anything else you want to tell me _Master?"_

Slade pulled out his Bo Staff and extended it. I did the same.

"You think it wise to attack me?" Slade asked. "I never lose."

"Well today is a different day Slade. Kuchiyose no Jutsu. The Art of Summoning," I said lazily. My black sword appeared in my other hand, fire engulfing the blade. I placed my sword on top of the Bo Staff. "Yuukai no Jutsu. The Art of Fusion."

My sword and Bo Staff fused together.

It now looked like a red electric sword, but was still made of fire. The blade was longer, wider, and the blade was five times sharper then before.

"A new toy I see," Slade said. "It won't help you in the least."

I gave him a blank stare.

"Your so full of crap."

Slade's hold on the staff tightened. He yelled a battle cry and ran at me, staff ready to do some damage.

I didn't move.

He swung his staff at my head, but I blocked it easily. Slade jumped back and attacked me again. I lazily parried off his blow, angering him more.

"Fight back!"

Slade came at me with his staff again. I was only holding my sword with one hand and not even trying to attack. I was waiting for the right moment.

Slade raised his staff above his head and I made my move.

I sliced through Slade's abdomen and his skin sizzled from the fire. He stepped back a few feet, blood falling to the floor. His blood melted on my blade. Slade didn't seem to be disturbed by this.

"What's with you?" I asked. "You didn't only teach me to control my powers, but my anger too. You can't even hold it in. You tell me to fight back, but you don't even try. Anger clouds your mind and your physical being. When you get angry, you start to lose. And when you lose, that anger makes you sloppy." I cocked my head to the side. "Huh? Now where have I've heard that before?"

"You lecture me?" Slade asked. "You'll regret that."

"Psh! Dude, please," I said. "I rival you. You're afraid of me Slade. Always have, always will. I'm stronger than you'll ever be." That got him pissed. He attacked me with his staff, but I blocked each without even trying. I did a back flip and kicked him in the face. He flew back and landed on the ground. I raised my sword above my head, the blade facing the floor. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The sword went straight through the floor and a huge circular wave of magnetism flowed out. Raven teleported everyone away from the blast. All the Slade-bots were hit by the wave and destroyed. Slade jumped out of the way after he stood, but he wasn't paying much attention. "Lea! Freeze his legs to the floor!"

Courtney teleported Lea behind Slade. She shot ice at his legs, freezing him in place. Slade tried getting his legs free, but to no avail.

"Release me!" he shouted.

I rose into the air on a chunk of Earth and placed my hands on the right side of my body. The Midnight Tornado formed in my hands, swirling together. My friends and the Titans ran behind me.

"You took me from my family! You turned me against my friends! You took away my pride, my sanity, my trust, and my _life_!" I shouted down to him. "This is the price you pay for kidnapping me, turning me into your Apprentice, and teaching me to control my powers! I don't need a Master! I have a Master of my very own! Myself! You don't control me and neither do my friends! I control myself! I control how I use my powers! I control how I feel! I control everything in my life! You may have taught me control, but I've always had it! This nightmare is finally over! YOU LOSE SLADE!

"MIDNIGHT TORNADO!"

My Earth sized Midnight Tornado flew at Slade, taking a direct hit.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The whole lair shook and the ceiling was falling.

'_Countdown initiated!'_

"It's triggered the destruct mechanism!" Cyborg shouted. "We'll be caved in if we don't get out of here!" The Midnight Tornado took most of my strength and I fell from the chunk of rock. I plummeted towards the debris-covered floor. Cyborg caught me and he started running up the stairs. "We only have five minutes! Come on ya'll!"

"Dudes! Come on! We don't have much time!"

_Crash!_

The ceiling kept falling and the lair kept shaking. We made it up the stairs and headed for the exit. We made it outside and the stars were already out. The T-ship was parked right outside and it opened as we approached. A small hatch opened at the bottom, which led into a miniature hospital wing with two soft beds. Cyborg laid me on the one farther in and check for injuries.

"He's fine," Cyborg said. "Just weak from the strain on his body."

"Let's get to the Tower Cy," Robin said. "We'll figure something out when we get there."

The Titans left to get into the ship, leaving my friends and I in the hospital.

"How you feeling?" Alan asked.

"Weak," I said. "And tired."

"You really gave us a scare when you first blasted us with that Midnight Tornado," Lea said. "I've never seen such a huge attack."

I yawned.

"We'll let you sleep," Courtney said.

Cyborg's voice came over the intercom.

'_We're taking off. We'll be at the Tower in ten minutes, so hang tight.'_

The ship rose into the air and headed for Titans Tower.

"I can't wait to be home," I said. "I miss my parents, my dog, my bed. Venus, not so much."

Everyone laughed at this.

"You'll be home soon Rocky," Sheilee said.

I closed my eyes the rest of the way. We landed and the hatch opened. The Titans stepped inside and instructed us to follow.

We walked into the Tower, Cyborg carrying me to their hospital wing. He set me down on the bed and told me that I should sleep.

"Can I at least get out of this Apprentice uniform?" I asked.

"A store should still be opened around here dude," Beast Boy said. "I'll be right back."

He turned into a hawk and flew out the open window. He came back twenty minutes later with a large blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"Thanks BB," I said.

"No problem dude."

They left and I changed. I decided to leave the shirt off and wear the shorts. Pain filled my abdomen and I looked down. The scratches from Alan's claws were still embedded into my skin and they were oozing blood.

"Damn," I whispered. "Cyborg!"

He came rushing in and saw the blood. He cleaned up the wound and wrapped bandages around my abdomen.

"You should be fine now," he said. "You should get some sleep and we'll take you guys home in the afternoon tomorrow."

He left and my friends walked in.

"You really need those claws sawed down Alan," I said. "Those things hurt."

"Sorry bout that."

"And we're sorry too," Sheilee said.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For not telling you about your powers," Lea said. "We're really sorry. Maybe none of this would have happened if we'd have told you."

"Its okay you guys," I said. "Honest."

"Still," Courtney said. "We should have told you. _I _should have told you. But I didn't. Can you forgive me?"

I smiled.

"Always."

She returned it.

"We'll let you sleep, okay?"

"Kay," I said. As they started to leave I said, "Thanks you guys. For always being there for me. Even after I turned against you, you stood by my side and helped me through it. I'll never forget that."

"And neither will we," Courtney said.

I lay down, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

It was good to be home.

* * *

Me: Woohoo! I kick Slade's can and we escape. And I finally get to go home! I'll try having the next chapter posted ASAP. And I count 2 more chapters left, so stick around. :3 Please review big time. 

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	14. Home Sweet Home

Me: Okay, I lied. This is the last chapter. Not two, just one. Glad you've enjoyed this story so much and I wish I could have had more reviews, but its okay. Book 2 of the trilogy will be posted sometime during July. Why so long to wait? Because I'll be working on my Rocky Wolf's New Life series most of the summer.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

**Book 2: **My Life Just Turned More Insane

* * *

"AH!"

Beast Boy was running around the couch, trying to run from Sheilee.

"Beast Boy! Come on! I don't bite!"

We were laughing our heads off… well, almost everyone.

"She's lying BB!" I shouted. "She bites everyone! She's bit me before too and I still have the marks to prove it!"

"Dude! Not funny!"

Beast Boy dived for the double doors, but Sheilee caught his leg and he fell to the floor.

"I just want to be your friend Beast Boy," Sheilee said. "I'm a sucker for green guys."

"Heh-heh! Well isn't that nice," Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Can you… uh… let go now… please?"

She released him. She helped him to his feet.

"I've always thought you'd be the best out of all the Titans Beast Boy," Sheilee said.

"Someone had to," Raven said.

"Thanks Rae!"

I laughed, but stopped as my muscles in my abdomen seared in pain.

"Guys, don't make me laugh," I said.

"Do you really think he's dead?" Beast Boy asked.

"We can't be too sure," Robin said. "He's escaped death for who knows how long. There's a big chance he survived."

I looked over at Cyborg, hoping to change the subject.

"Hey Cy? Wanna play videogames?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

Cyborg brought out the play station and put in Speed Racers 6. It loaded and we started to play.

"Go Cyborg!" Beast Boy shouted.

"You can't pass me man," Cyborg said. "You can't pass me, you can't pass me! You can't- you passed me!"

I crossed the finish line and smirked evilly at Cyborg.

"You were saying?"

"Just because you're hurt, doesn't mean I can't beat you."

"Dudes! Rematch!"

"I'll beat you any time, any where Tin Man."

"Oh no! You did not just say that!"

"Bring it on!"

We played again, and again, and again another thirty times and I still beat Cyborg every round.

"Thirty wins for Rocky! Zero for Cyborg! My turn!"

"Oh, Beast Boy? Can I race you next?" Sheilee asked.

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

He leaned towards me and asked, "Is she always this cheery?"

"Most of the time," I said. "But when she's mad, she's mad. Good luck."

"Aw man!"

I stood up, went to the fridge, and took out a Dr. P.

"Do you think he's gone?"

I turned around and faced Robin.

"Maybe," I said. "But if he's not, we'll beat him. No one threatens my friends and lives to tell about it. But… I'm pretty sure he won't be coming back this time."

"Let's hope so."

I smiled.

"Dude! In your face!"

We looked at the guys on the couch and Beast Boy was doing a victory dance.

"Yay Beast Boy!" Sheilee cheered.

"Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! Uh yeah! That's right! In your face!"

"You won't have a face if you don't shut up!" Cyborg threatened.

_Beep, beep, beep!_

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin shouted.

"Can we come with?" Lea asked.

"Yeah," Alan said. "We should totally help out while we're here."

"What about Rocky?" Courtney asked. "He's in no shape to be fighting."

"Hey, you guys go, I'll stay here and keep an eye on the Tower," I said.

"Okay then," Robin said. "Just push this button on the control panel if you need to contact one of us. And we'll check up on you every so often."

"Kay."

"Titans-!"

"GO!" We all looked at Alan. "What? I've always wanted to say that."

"Okay," I said.

"Titans! GO!" Robin shouted.

They left, leaving me alone in the Tower. The stars were out and it was quiet. I sat down on the couch and stretched out. I saw an explosion and heard a huge monster roaring in the distance.

_Probably fighting Cinderblock._

My eyes shot open.

Someone grabbed my foot and threw me over their head at the large windows. I crashed into them, but they didn't break, thank God. I rolled over onto my hands and knees and gasped in pain from my abdomen. I coughed, making the pain worse.

_This can't be happening._

Slade grabbed my throat and lifted me onto my feet.

"Thought you'd get away so easily didn't you?" he asked. "No one escapes me."

He pushed me into the windows and I heard them crack. He was choking me and I tried to pry his hand off. My feet were inches from the ground and I flailed them in an attempt to get free. He punched me in the gut where my wounds were and I spluttered. My left eye was shut and I couldn't breathe.

"B-Bastard," I breathed out with difficulty. "No. You son of a B-!"

_CRASH!_

Slade broke the glass. I fell out the window and was falling towards the rocks. As I fell, I turned so my stomach was facing the ground and a boulder flew up to meet me. I crashed into the rock and almost fell off. I held on tight to the edge and pulled myself up. I rose into the air, but a booted foot connected with my chest and I fell off the rock, falling headfirst. A thick black wire caught my abdomen and it made me jerk, the wire cutting into my wounds. I rose quickly into the air and landed on another boulder. I tried to get up, but Slade's foot connected with my back. I fell back down and didn't get up.

"Did you obviously think you could kill me Apprentice?"

"I-I'm not your-"

"Oh, but you are my child," Slade said. "Ever since you were born I've had my eye on you. Robin was only the first step. For your disobedience and turning on me, I'll have to punish you until you can't take it anymore."

We were falling towards the ground. Slade kicked me and I fell off the rock. I crashed headfirst into the ground, but I was only a few feet from it and didn't take a lot of damage. Slade landed in front of me, perfectly on his feet. He stepped on my stomach and I coughed up blood. Slade was about to step on me again, but rocks hit him. It drove him back towards the Tower. I turned around and stood up. A large boulder lifted me into the air and took me to the broken window. I got back inside and the boulder fell back towards the island. I slowly and painfully made my way to the control panel and pushed the button Robin indicated before leaving.

"R-Robin!" I called.

The screen turned on and Robin appeared on screen.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Slade… he-"

My feet fell out from underneath me. I was sent crashing to the floor. Slade grabbed my foot and threw me towards the couch. I fell over the top of it and landed on the other side. Slade front flipped over the couch and landed on the other side of the table. He turned around and came to the other side.

"The Titans can't save you," he said. "Cinderblock was just a distraction to lure them away from their precious Tower. You'll be gone before they reach you in time."

He dug his heal into my stomach and I screamed in pain. I grabbed his foot. I tried pushing it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Get… off… of… me!"

A large rock crashed into Slade's side. He flew back and hit the wall. I stood up despite the pain and sent more rocks at Slade. I summoned my sword and pulled out my Bo Staff (since I kept the cool gadgets), placing the sword on top, fusing them together to make my ultimate weapon. I lift the blade over my head. I hit the floor. It cracked and the shock wave crashed into Slade. He was thrown back against the wall. I lifted another boulder and threw it at Slade. He rolled out of the way and it crashed next to him.

He threw bombs at my feet and smoke rose from them. I stepped back and a foot connected with my chest. I fell on top of the table and the legs gave way. It fell down. I rolled off of it and stood up.

"You look tired my Apprentice," Slade said. "I haven't even broken a sweat."

"That's… because you're not… human," I said. "You're a heartless monster. You're soul purpose is to make people suffer. L-Like I have… by your… hands."

"You're not so human yourself Apprentice," Slade said. "Humans don't have powers. Humans have emotions. They are weak. You… are not. That's why I chose you. You have the powers I need. We're not so human, you and I. We have the power that no one else has. We're the ones in control. But right now, I'm the one in control. You are weak and are more human than you realize. You have so many emotions that you can't keep track of them. I have no emotions. And I can make you live without yours."

"I like my emotions," I said smiling. "I like to laugh with my friends. I like crying when things go bad. I like being happy. I like being angry and I love my emotions and myself. No way in Hell would I let you take these feelings away because I'm in control of them. You can't control me and you have no right to lecture me about what humans have and don't have." I stepped towards him. His eye widened. "Go back to Hell where you belong Slade."

A Midnight Tornado rose above my head and was sent flying towards Slade. It crashed into him. The entire wall was blasted away. I fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

"It's a good thing we got here in time or Rocky would've been dead from the strain on his body." 

"He'll be okay though, right Cyborg?" Alan asked.

"He will be."

"We should let him sleep," Raven said.

They all left except Courtney.

"They're gone now."

I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Slade. He's alive."

"Actually, no," she said. "You were fighting a robot clone. Even for a fake, he beat you to a pulp."

"Great. Almost killed by a machine. How lovely."

"Please be serious."

I sighed.

"I can't take this any more. I just want to get out of here and be back home, with my family, in my own bed. My body can't take this much stress."

"No ones body can take this much stress," Courtney said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You can handle more stress than I or any of the others you know," she said. "You're the strongest out of all of us. I can tell."

She left, closing the door behind her.

"The strongest one huh? I find that hard to believe."

I lay back down and closed my eyes, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

"Well, you're finally healed fully," Cyborg said. "You'll be able to go home tomorrow. Unless you want to stay an extra week?" 

"No," I said. "I want to go home. I can't stand not sleeping in my bed. Our parents are worried sick about us anyways."

"Well, if that's what you want, we won't object," Robin said. "We decided to give you something."

Robin pulled out a yellow communicator from his utility belt and handed it to me.

"Wait a minute?" Lea asked. "Where are our communicators?"

I took the communicator and looked at it joyfully.

"It's the only one we have left," Robin said. "If we had more, we'd give one to each of you. But that doesn't mean we won't forget about you helping us fight Cinderblock. You're all honorary Titans, with or without communicators."

"And we think Rocky deserves it more," Cyborg said. "He went through a lot of crap. If you were in his position, you'd deserve it more then the rest of you."

"Smooth Cyborg," Beast Boy said. "Make them feel bad."

"Its okay BB," Sheilee said hugging him. "We're not jealous or anything."

"Speak for yourself," Alan said.

"Alan, you're always jealous about something," I said laughing. "And don't deny it either."

"Okay. I won't then."

We all laughed, except Raven, who was reading a book.

"Who wants pizza?" Beast Boy shouted.

"Sounds good to me Beast Boy," Sheilee said.

"Then let's go dudes!"

We hoped in the T-van and went to the Titans favorite pizza parlor. Beast Boy, Sheilee, Courtney, Lea, and I ordered the cheese pizza, while the others bought a pepperoni and chili pepper pizza. We were about to eat the first slice when our communicators went off. Robin took his from his utility belt and flipped it open.

"Plasmus is back," he said. "He's at the chemical plant. Titans! GO!"

We went to the scene of the crime. Plasmus was drinking green, red, and blue chemicals from canisters. Robin got his attention by throwing a blinding explosive disk. Cyborg fired his Sonic Cannon. Lea fired her ice at Plasmus's face. The ice covered his eyes and he couldn't see. Starfire threw Starbolts at his feet, making him fall back. Raven used her magic and struck his face. He roared in pain. He fired acid at us, but we scattered.

He was hit by a large chunk of the concrete with my powers. He flew back and crashed into a building. Raven transformed into her soul self and crashed into Plasmus. His sludge-like body exploded and a young man in black boxers was inside. He was asleep. Courtney transported him to jail and came back.

It was late when we finished. We went back to the Tower, played videogames and went to bed.

"Night ya'll," Cyborg said yawning.

"Good night Beast Boy," Sheilee said.

The Titans went to their rooms, I took the couch, and the others were sleeping on cots.

"Night guys," I said.

They all said good night and we went to sleep.

* * *

"Well, the T-van is ready! Let's take a trip to Oregon ya'll!" Cyborg shouted. 

We got in and headed home.

"Okay. I spy, with my little eye, something… green," Beast Boy said.

"That would be you Beast Boy," Robin said.

"Dude! Are you kidding? I spy a tree. Duh!"

I was staring at the window, looking at the sun.

"How different do you think home will be?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"We've been gone for so long," I replied. "What if things changed during our time away?"

My friends exchanged glances.

"I don't know," Courtney said. "I guess we'll know when we get there."

"Cheer up dude," Beast Boy said happily. "Sometimes change is good."

I returned to my window gazing. The sun was shining through the trees. The calmness outside brought me to a sleeping daze. I closed my eyes and dreamt about home.

I had been gone from it for so long, that it was difficult to not think about it. I missed my own bed, my parents, my dog Dakota, and my hometown. I never wanted to be gone from my home ever again.

I opened my eyes three hours later, stretched, and stifled a yawn.

"Anyone hungry?" Cyborg asked. "There's a place up ahead."

"Sure."

We pulled into the parking lot of a Quiznos and got out of the T-van. We went inside, ordered sandwiches, and ate our lunch. We finished, threw our trash away, and got back into the van.

"How are your parents going to react when you guys get home?" Robin asked.

"My parents could care less," Alan said.

"My family would be happy to see me," Sheilee said.

"What about you guys?" Robin asked Lea, Courtney, and me.

"My parents would be more overprotective of me than they are now," Lea said. "Might even get grounded."

"My mom would be happy to see me, but my older brother could care less," Courtney said.

"What about you dude?" Beast Boy asked me.

I looked outside.

"My mom would ball her eyes out," I said. "She'll probably kill me too. My dad will be glad I'm home safe and will probably keep an eye on me for a long time. Venus, my sister… Well, she might not care and wish I'd stay gone."

"Sounds like a nice sibling," Raven said monotone.

We rode in the van for another three hours and arrived in the city limits.

"See. Nothings changed."

Skateboarders rode on by, heading for the local skate park. We past the shops I knew all too well and the familiar one and two story houses.

"What street you live on Rocky?" Cyborg asked.

"Cottonwood," I said. "Just past Bridge St."

Cyborg past the Bridge St. Market and found the street onto Cottonwood. He turned and headed down the street to the next stop sign. We drove into the driveway and stopped behind my father's business vehicle. Cyborg turned off the car, but no one got out of their seats.

"Well, this is it," I said.

I took a shuddering breath, pushing my hair back.

I opened my door and stepped out. The others did the same.

We headed up the driveway, turned onto the short sidewalk to the door, and I knocked, the others right behind me. Hurried footsteps could be heard inside and the door swung open, revealing my mom.

"Please tell me you found-!"

She stopped as she saw who it was. I gave her a weak smile.

"Hey mom. I'm home."

Tears welled in her eyes, falling to the ground.

"Oh my baby came home!" She wailed, pulling me into a tight hug, closing my airways. "I've missed you so much!"

I seriously couldn't breathe.

"Mom! Mom! I can't breathe! L-Let go! Ma!"

She planted kisses all over my face and I told her to quite it.

"I'll never let you get kidnapped again! I'll watch you 24/7! I don't want to loose my baby boy again!"

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" I chocked. "And I seriously can't breathe!"

She released me and pulled me inside.

"Your father and I have been worried sick!" She bawled out.

"I'm fine ma!"

"Richard! Come quick! Our baby's home at last!"

Dad rushed out of the spare computer room and braced me in a hug.

"You had us worried sick," he said. "We thought we'd never see you again."

He released me and I stepped back an inch or two.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" I asked. "I'm fine."

"You've gotten stronger," dad said. "How'd you get so strong?"

"A lot of harsh training that you couldn't even beat dad," I said. "I did do a lot of bad things though. But its not my fault, honest."

Mom and dad saw the Titans behind my friends.

"And you've made new friends!" mom cried out. "I'm so proud of you!"

"They're the Titans," I said. "You know? The ones from Jump City, California?"

"Thank you for bringing our son home safely," dad said.

"No problem sir," Robin said. "Just doing what heroes do best."

"Dude! Nice place," Beast Boy said. "Can I crash here for a while?"

"Shut up Beast Boy," Raven said.

"We would if we could BB," Cyborg said. "But we have to get back."

"Thank you again for bringing my baby home," mom said.

"See ya later guys," I said. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem dude."

"Titans! Let's go."

They left and so did my friends.

I went to my room and found that it was still the same. I pulled the communicator out of my back pocket and placed it on my desk. I crashed on my bed and sighed with relaxation.

"Home sweet home."

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It was good to be home indeed.

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses  
**


	15. Fan Fic Credits

**Cast Of Characters**

(In Order of Appearance)

Rocky-------Himself

Ice-----Lea Brinkman

Cora----Courtney Cooper

Slade----Ron Perlman

Robin------Scott Menville

Wintergreen-----Himself

Cyborg-----Khary Payton

Beast Boy-----Greg Cipes

Raven----Tara Strong

Starfire----Hynden Walch

Alan-----Alan Gahan

Sheilee-----Sheilee Causey

**Developed by**

Ninja Freaks and Power Users

Grants Pass, Oregon

**Director**

RockyVRWolf

**Producer**

RockyVRWolf

**Writer**

RockyVRWolf

**Executive Producer**

RockyVRWolf

**Edited**

RockyVRWolf

**Casting**

RockyVRWolf

Andrea Romano

**Songs**

BROKEN

Written by AMY LEE/SEETHER

Performed by AMY LEE/SEETHER

THE UNFORGIVEN

Written by METALLICA

Performed by METALLICA

NO ANIMALS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FAN FIC

All Rights Reserved ©


End file.
